Megaman NT Warrior Season 1-Crossover!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: This story is a crossover between Megaman NT Warrior and YuGiOh! after the Ceremonial Duel. MegamanxOC, LanxOC, ProtomanxOC, ChaudxOC, RollxOC, and MayluxOC
1. 1: Jack-In Megaman!

_**1: Jack-In Megaman!**_

 _ **MinataNamikaze1**_ _ **: So,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to do a**_ _ **YuGiOh! and**_ _ **Mega**_ _ **m**_ _ **an NT Warrior for fun, but I'll be using the English version**_ _ **of Megaman**_ _ **because I like it better as it's dubbed by WB. Now time for the Disclaimer.**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** **_**Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** **_**the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou,**_** ** _ **Illusionman,**_** ** _ **and Cabar**_** ** _ **while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Saj**_** ** _ **n**_** ** _ **i Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

...My Line...

 _ _It's the year 20__ _ _0__ _ _X and it's almost like we're leaving in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari, Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is link to together through a Cybermatrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand helds called PETs that let's us battle in a vertical world with our cyber warriors, their called Netnavis. And my Netnavi is Megaman. There's also an evil force, World 3, that causes havoc on the city by infecting the Cybermatrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid citation of chaos and crime. Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!__

...My Line...

It was only 6 am and one could find a young 11-year-old Japanese girl named Mana Mutou running around her room throwing on her clothes and making sure that she had everything in her backpack. Once she was finished, Mana stopped in front of a floor length mirror where she got a good look at her clothes: a deep violet version of the Domino High's blazer fanned opened over a tight sleeveless crimson tank top, leather tight black pants accessorize with a crimson leather belt along with a deep violet leather belt hanging off her right hip, and upper calf length deep violet flat boots. She wore a black leather dog collar-like chocker around the neck while it has a Medallion with the eye of Ra in the middle of a small pyramid outlined in gold pendent hanging off of it around her neck as well.

Once she was sure everything was alright, nothing was on backwards, and there were no wrinkles she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room to the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Mana walked into the kitchen where she saw two adults and a boy about a year or two older then her already there.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san (Good Morning, Mom, Dad, Brother)," she greeted as she took a set at the table.

The female adult turned from the stove to smile at her youngest child, but only Daughter. Anzu Mutou nee Masaki still kept her brown hair at shoulder length and her eyes were still a beautiful blue color.

"Ohaiyo, Mana-chan," she greeted her before turning back to her work.

The male adult looked up from the newspaper to smile at the young girl.

"Ready to start your new school, Mana?" he asked in a deep voice.

Yugi Mutou has changed much over the years expect his hair was in the same style and he now stood at the same height as his darker half. Heck even his voice sounded the same as his darker half's.

"Yup," Mana answered with a smile. "I got my backpack ready yesterday and made sure I had everyone before I came down."

Yugi nodded his head once before turning back to the paper. Atem Mutou, Mana's older brother by two years, named after the great Pharaoh Atem, himself, looked at Mana from the corner of his eyes. When he was born, his parents where surprise that he looked like his name sake, but he had Yugi's innocence and the only time he even remotely took on his name sake personality was when and if his friends or more importantly his little Sister was in trouble.

"Do you want me to walk you to the school, Imouto-chan?" he asked her as their Mother placed a plate of food in front of Mana.

"That's alright, Onii-san," Mana answered with a smile. "I'll be fine on my own and anyways I'm meeting up with Sajni on my way there."

Atem just nodded his head once before turning back to his food.

"I better get going," Mana said as she stood up taking her empty plate to the sink. All three of her family members turned to look at the clock to see that it was 7:10 am. "I have to get there early so I can meet the teacher."

Mana walked back to the table where she grabbed her backpack and putting it on her back.

"Have fun and don't let them get to you alright," Yugi told her.

With a small smile on her face for him, Mana nodded before heading to the door where she grabbed a board with wheels, she run out the door and through the yard before she placed the board down, jumped onto it, and pushed off the ground heading for Dentech Academy.

...My Line…

It was half way there when Mana came upon Sajni Kaiba, the Daughter and only child of the CEO of Kaiba Crop: Seto Kaiba and his Wife, Serenity Kaiba nee Wheeler.

"Ohaiyo, Sajni-chan," Mana greeted as she rolled up next to the young Kaiba.

"Ohaiyo, Mana-chan," Sajni greeted back as she slowed down her bike so Mana could keep up.

Sajni Kaiba looked just like a female version of her father only with thigh length light honey brown hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail braid accessorize with a Medellin that's a picture of silver-blue dragon in a black backdrop outline in gold that has bangs that covers her forehead while also framing her Caucasian face beautifully, but her eyes were an icy blue color like his own, however, their shape was more rounder and wide. Sajni has even token to wearing a Thigh length light honey brown hair that has bangs that covers her forehead while also framing her Caucasian face beautifully, icy blue eyes, and a slight hourglass figure. A sleeveless silvery blue vest fanned opened over a turtle neck long sleeve black shirt, a pair of tight black leggings under a mid-upper thigh length dark red skirt accessorized with a silvery blue leather belt hanging off her left waist, and upper calf length white 3" boots. She also wore a Duel Monster Card Locket hangin from a brown cord around her neck as well.

Just like how Sajni looked like a female version of her Father, Mana also looked like a female version of her own father only her hair wasn't in the star shape like his and her Older Brother's hair was, but it was a slightly messy below shoulder blade length crimson mixed amethyst tipped black hair with blonde slightly lighting bolt shape bangs while framing sunkissed porcelain face beautifully and her eyes were a soft narrow crystallized amethyst mixed crimson.

"What do you think this school is going to be like?" Mana asked her friend.

Sajni shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know and don't care," was her answer to the question.

Mana sweatdropped before shaking her head with a sigh.

"What do you say to a duel when we get back home?" she decided to ask.

Sajni allowed a smirk to appear on her face before she looked at the tri-color haired girl next to her.

"Your on, Mutou," Sajni answered. "But, don't cry when you lose."

"Ha," Mana laughed. "If anyone's going to lose it'll be you, Kaiba."

The two girls looked at each other with glares before they went into a fit of laughter.

...My Line...

It was 8 am when Mana and Sajni made it to the school where kids where all walking into the school's gates. The younger Mutou and Kaiba let out a sigh as they got off their board and bike respectfully before steeling themselves as they walked into the school's grounds making the other kids their age to look over and they started to whisper to each other.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but their cute."

"I wonder if their the new students."

'It's alright Mana just ignore them,' the young girl thought to herself. 'Just act like Atem told you to until they know you.' She straighten her back and started to walk with her head held high. 'You can do this, Mana.'

Just as they reached the front office, a young woman with brown hair and reddish brown eyes stood in front of the door.

"Which one of you is Mana Mutou?" she asked with a smile.

"That'll be me, Ma'am," the younger Mutou answered as she stepped forward.

"Well, I'm Miss Mari and I'll be your teacher," the woman told her. Mana just nodded again with a smile while Miss Mari looked at Sajni. "Your teacher is on his way here so wait for him." Sajni nodded her head before placing a hand on Mana's shoulder which got a nod of thanks from the tri-haired girl. "Now come with me and I'll show you where you need to go when you get to school."

Mana just followed Miss Mari without saying a word, but she still walked with her head held high though if anyone looked closer they could see a light blush on her cheeks.

...My Line...

Both Miss Mari and Mana walked into the class room just as the bell rung while the students all took their sets.

"Alright, Class," Miss Mari spoke once they quiet down, "I'm please to inform you that we have a new student today." Mana swallowed before stepping a bit in front of the students making them all to look at her. "This is Mana Mutou. And she just moved here from our neighboring city, Domino so be kind to her."

The students all looked at each other while a red head girl in the front smiled at Mana.

"So can you tell us about yourself?" she asked nicely.

Mana smiled at the girl before looking at Miss Mari who gave a smile and nod before she looked back at the class.

"Well, I like ninjitsu, it's a type of fighting style plus it helps me think when I practice," Mana informed them. "I also love to Netbattle. Like my Father, Yugi Mutou, I'm also into the card game, Duel Monsters. I'm a hug fan of horror movies involving Vampires or mummies, reading, and drawing, but only in my free time. As for excising, I like to skateboard and BMX Biking, it all depends on what mood I'm in. I enjoy cooking as it helps me not only think like ninjitsu does, but also it helps me calm down if I'm mad. My favorite foods are anything spicy and sweets while my favorite drink is watermelon ponta. I also have a love for dark colors and the night time." Mana smiled a bit more at them. "As for my hobbies, well, their the same as my likes really, but I do enjoy learning history as well.

"Good," Miss Mari said with a smile as she turned to Mana who moved a bit from behind her. "Now Mana why don't you set next to Maylu."

Not saying another word, Mana moved over to the red haired girl and sat down next to her on the right. Both Maylu and a brown haired boy looked at Mana with smiles as class started. After setting down, Mana took out a blue hand held that the letters P.E.T at the top in white and jacked into the computer.

...My Line...

A young girl with blonde hair that falls to her chin in length is accessorized with a red and black hairband that has two long red strings with yellow ends while her bangs covering her forehead and her eyes look like crystallized blue orbs appeared on a platform in what appears to be some kind of system.

"Hi," a voice from behind her greeted.

The blonde spun around in surprise before smiling at a follow blond haired NetNavi.

"Hello," she greeted.

"I'm Roll," the other blond said. "I'm Maylu Sakurai's NetNavi."

"It's nice to meet you, Roll," the short blonde haired girl stated, "I'm Cabar, and I'm Mana Mutou's NetNavi."

Roll's bright green eyes widen in surprise before she smiled at Cabar.

"So what does Cabar mean anyways?" Roll asked her.

Cabar smiled at the other blonde haired navi.

"Cabar is Egyptian for Venus," was her answer. "Mana's Father has a fascination for the culture and so does Mana for that matter."

"Wow," Roll breathed with a smile. "That's so cool!"

Cabar let out a cackle as another NetNavi appeared behind Roll.

"Hey, Roll," he greeted.

Roll turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Gutsman," she greeted right back. "It's good to see ya?"

"Dex and Lan are going to arcade to NetBattle," Gutsman informed Roll. "Dex want to know if Maylu while come?"

Roll pulled up a calendar and looked at it before smiling at Gutsman.

"She can make it for one round," Roll answered before she looked over to Cabar. "What about your NetOp, Cabar?"

Caber was next to pull up a calendar and look at it for a bit.

"It's the same for Mana as well," the short blonde haired Navi answered Roll.

"That's great," Roll said with a smile. "I have no doubt that Maylu and Mana well be good friends."

The two girls giggled which confused Gutsman on why girls always giggled at random things.

...My Line...

Mana stood off to the side with Maylu as she watched two young boys around her age NetBattling each other. She had her arms crossed as she glared at the bigger one of the two boys.

" _You no win_!" a voice cried from the stadium that the two stood in front of making the blond to look back to see that two small figures fighting. " _Me want no more Netnavi_!"

The bigger of the two small figures went in for an attack making the brunette to narrow her eyes.

"Blaster!" the skinnier one of the two called. "Battle Chip in! Download!"

" _Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts_!"

"Cyber Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

The small figure's arm turned into a sword, but when he slammed it down the sword broke on contact with the bigger ones arms.

"Delete him Gutsman!"

"This is not looking good is it Mana?" Caber asked.

Mana pulled out her PET to look at her Navi while letting a smile appear.

"No it's not," Maylu was the one to answer. "Lan is going to lose to Dex once again."

"Mind if I take on Gutsman?" Cabar asked. "You know as well as I do Mana that those like Dex and Gutsman need to have their butts kicked to keep them humble."

"Every well, Cabar," Mana agreed. "But, after this."

"Of course," Caber agreed with a nod of her head.

Mana looked up back at the fight to see that Lan was losing.

'Lan can't win against Dex and Gutsman with a standard Netnavi,' Mana thought with a sigh.

"Recreating right arm execute!" Lan said as his navi's arm started to repair itself. "Stream out of there!"

"Not so fast!" Dex told him before Gutsman attacked once again.

 **Netnavi, Logging out!**

"Oh yeah!" Dex cheered. "Give it up everybody! Dex wins yet again!" Dex looked at Lan as Mana walked up to her new friend well she glared at Dex. "Lan, quite playing like a rookie! Or you'll never beat my Gutsman!"

"Hey, Dex!" Mana yelled when she saw that Lan looked down making the bigger boy look at her. "Let's see if you can handle me and Cabar?"

"You and your puny Netnavi are just girls," Dex told her making Mana's right eye to twitch.

"That's not nice," Maylu said.

Lan looked behind him to see her standing there.

"I have to agree Maylu," Lan seconded.

"He's as good as died," another female voice said making the two kids look over.

"Who are you?" they asked.

Sajni smirked as she looked at the two.

"I'm Sajni Kaiba," she answered. "I'm a friend of Mana's."

They both looked back at the people in the crowd who were slowly backing up.

"Are you saying that we girls are weak?" Mana asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Dex answered.

"Then prove it," Mana challenged. "In a NetBattle." She pulled out her PET. "Jack In-Caber!"

"Jack In-Gutsman!"

" **And Power UP**!"

...My Line...

Both Navis appeared in front of each other before the words 'Battle Start' appeared and Gutsman was the first to make a move, but Caber dodged him with fast movements. Caber then turned to the side, kissed her fingers making a golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Caber yelled before she throw her arm out and letting go of the golden heart only for it to circle around her making it look like there was more of it.

"Huh?" both Dex and Gutsman asked before the heart shot towards Gutsman and sending him to the ground when it hit him.

" _Aqua Tower_!" Mana cried. " _Battle Chip in! Download_!"

Caber felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water knocked into Gutsman sending him back again to the ground with a hard thud making Lan and Maylu to gasp in shock.

" _Now to end this_ ," Mana told Cabar.

"Ready when you are Mana," Caber stated.

" _Let's try this battle chip_ ," Mana said as she held up a chip. " _Spreader! Battle Chip in! Download_!"

Cabar's right arm transform into a gun that she aimed at Gutsman who was once again back on his feet before she fired a shot that turned into multiples shots and about 5 of them hit Gutsman.

 _ **Gutsman, Logging out!**_

Cabar smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

...My Line...

Mana had to cackle at the look of disbelief on Dex's face while Lan and Maylu walked to her.

"That was great Mana," Maylu told her with a smile.

"Totally," Lan agreed.

"Still haven't lost your touch," Sajni stated with smirk.

"Thanks guys," Mana thanked before she looked at Caber. "Jack-Out Caber!"

 _ **Cabar, Logging out!**_

...My Line..

Mana slowly pushed off the ground with right foot next to Lan as he bladed next to Maylu who was riding a scooter as they head for their homes. Sajni had headed home after getting a call from her Father saying that two of her uncles, aunts, and cousins were in town.

"That makes 18 NetBattles I've lost to Dex and Gutsman already," Lan told them.

"I know, but what do you expect when you have a plain old Netnavi," Maylu said with sympathy.

Just then two ringings could be heard making them stop to where the two girls pulled out their PETs.

"Maylu, calender up link," a blond female Navi said. "You have a piano lesson now.

"Oh yeah," Maylu said with a smile. "Thanks a lot Roll."

"And you have a guitar and singing lesson now as well Mana," Cabar informed her NetOp.

"Thanks Cabar," Mana thanked before both she and Maylu put their PETs away.

"If only I had a constum made Netnavi like you both," Lan sighed.

Maylu and Mana smiled at Lan before they looked behind them when they heard a voice.

"Maylu!" Dex called. "Wait a second Maylu?" Mana let out a sigh as she just shocked her head. "Let me walk you home!"

"See you later Lan," both girls said before they left going different ways.

...My Line...

Mana jumped off her skateboard when she came to stop and kicked up into her hand before she walked through the yard. When Mana walked inside the house to see Yugi setting in the living room before smiling at her.

"Did you have a good day at school, Mana-chan?" Yugi asked.

"It was alright, Tou-san," the young crimson mixed amethyst eyed girl answered with a sigh before Yugi went back to the papers on the table making Mana to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What's that your reading?"

"Your Godfather wanted my help with some game project of his, but I have to go over the paperwork for it first," was his answer and she knew he rolled his eyes as well. Just as she headed for her room her Father looked back her. "Oh, your Mother and I want to know if you have made any friends?"

"I think I did," Mana answered though her tone of voice sound unsure.

"Well, get to them know a bit better and see if you really did make friends with them," Yugi stated before turning back to the paperwork in front of him before Mana headed up the stairs to her room.

...My Line...

Cabar and Roll stood talking as they got to know each other while their NetOps where in class learning when Gutsman appeared in the system making them look over.

"Hey, there Gutsman," Roll greeted. "How's it rolling?"

"Dex likes Maylu," Gutsman answered. "Wants to take her to movies, Guts."

"Ah, come on," Roll sighed. "Get real Gutsman." She then pulled up Maylu's calender for the week. "She has piano lessons."

"No movie?" Gutsman asked.

"No way," Roll answered.

"Then Gutsman well take Roll to movies," Gutsman said out of the blue.

"What?" both female Netnavis asked in surprise.

"Gutsman think Roll is nice," Gutsman said as he hugged Roll. "What Roll thinks of Gutsman?"

"I'll show you what I think," Roll answered. "Roll Blast!"

Cabar laughed when Roll attacked Gutsman and sent him to the ground and she could hear Maylu and Mana laughing quietly as well.

...My Line...

"Seattle down Dex," Miss Mari said. "The bell hasn't rung yet. If your going to send E-mail wait until after school." The whole laughed at this making Dex blush. "Alright everybody let's back to the lesson. As I was saying..."

...My Line...

Maylu and Mana decided to get each other a bit better so they where at Maylu's house practicing together finding it to be more fun that way unaware of what was happening downstairs until it was to late. Both of their Navis quickly left to go find help so they head right for the school.

...My Line...

"Some one help!" both Roll and Cabar cried before they appeared in front of Gutsman and a new Navi.

Caber and Roll looked at the New Navi with worried looks.

"It's Maylu and Mana," Cabar said with a panic tone.

"Their in trouble," Roll finished.

"Maylu and Mana?" the New Navi asked. "What kind of trouble?"

"Here's the up link," Roll said as she pulled up a screen to show them Maylu and Mana coughing. "Everything just went up in flames."

" _This can't be happening_ ," Dex's voice sounded.

" _It is happening_ ," Lan's voice sounded next. " _Megaman, listen you've got to Cyber Link there through the internet_!"

"Transmitting," the new navi that was now known as Megaman said before looking at the two girls. "Alright. Roll, Cabar let's do this."

Both girls nodded before all three of them disappeared.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Cabar appeared in the oven's net work to see a lot of flames.

"Talk about a firewall," Megaman said before he started to shot at everyone of the viruses that were there. "Those where the last two."

"You've stopped them just in time Megaman," Roll praised.

Cabar and Megaman acted quickly and jumped back bring Roll with them when they saw some thing coming at them before looking up to see an outline of a Netnavi.

"Who is this guy?" Megaman asked, but the two girls where just as confused as he was.

"Torchman, little man," the Netnavi answered as he moved forward to where they could see him. "Time to bring things to a boil!"

Both Cabar and Roll moved out of the way as Torchman attack, but Megaman brought his arms in front of him and the attack hit a shield that was knocking him back a few feet before the last shot sent him flying into Gutsman knocking them both to the ground.

"Gutsman..." Gutsman stood up before he charged. "Coming!"

"No wait!" Megaman called out to him. "Gutsman!"

It was to late cause with one attack from Torchman made Gutsman log out quickly.

 _ **Gutsman, Logging out!**_

It was then that Lan's voice sounded.

" _You ready Megaman_?" Lan asked.

"It's mega time," Megaman answered.

" _Let's go_!" Lan told him. " _Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download_!" Megaman's right arm was turned into a gun which he fired at Torchman causing a spread of shots. " _Now try this! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download_!"

Megaman jumped at Torchman once his arm turned into a sword cutting off the enemy Netnavi's arm off making him log out.

 _ **Torchman, Logging out!**_

Both Cabar and Roll ran over to Megaman with smiles before they both hugged him.

"You did it!" they both cried.

"Yeah," Megaman agreed with a laugh as he, too, smiled.


	2. 2: Subway Scrambles!

_**2: Subway Scrambles!**_

 _ **Hisoka Hikari:**_ _ **So,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to do a**_ _ **YuGiOh! and**_ _ **Mega**_ _ **m**_ _ **an NT Warrior for fun, but I'll be using the English version**_ _ **of Megaman**_ _ **because I like it better as it's dubbed by WB. Now time for the Disclaimer.**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** **_**Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** **_**the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou,**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **and Cabar**_** ** _ **.EXE while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Saj**_** ** _ **n**_** ** _ **i Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.E**_** ** _ **xe**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

...My Line...

 _ _It's the year 20XX and it's almost like we're leaving in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari, Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is link to together through a Cybermatrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand helds called PETs that let's us battle in a vertical world with our cyber warriors, their called Netnavis. And my Netnavi is Megaman. There's also an evil force, World 3, that causes havoc on the city by infecting the Cybermatrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid citation of chaos and crime. Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!__

...My Line...

"Mana," Maylu's voice called out.

"What is it Maylu?" Mana asked as she opened her eyes having spent the night at Maylu's place.

The two girls have become the best friends quickly though the younger Mutou still hanged out with Sanji when the Heiress of Kaiba Crop. was free.

"I just got a message from Gutsman," Maylu answered. "Dex is in the hospital cause something bite him."

Mana sat up stretched followed by a yawn before she stood up once again stretching.

"Let me get dressed," Mana sighed.

Maylu smiled as she nodded before Mana gathered up her things and walked into the bathroom where she washed her face, got dressed, and combed her hair before walking out. Maylu was waiting for Mana down stairs who was dressed in her normal clothing.

"Let's go," Maylu said as she grabbed Mana's wrist and pulled her over to Lan's.

All three off then took off for Dentech hospital so that two of them could check up on Dex.

...My Line...

Mana stood next to Maylu who stood next to Lan with an indifferent look on her face as they all stood next to Dex's hospital bed.

"Thanks for coming," Dex said in a robotic like voice. "Now please go home. Visiting hours are over and I need my sleep."

"It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon," Lan told him in shock. "Gutsman sent us an E-mail saying you were hurt or something. We just want to make sure you were alright."

"Gutsman made bobo..." Gutsman was interrupted by Dex slamming the PET down.

"There's nothing wrong," Dex said once again in a robotic like voice. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh really?" Lan asked with a smirked. "Then why is your leg up in the air?" Lan walked up to the bed and took hold of the blanket. "What are you hiding?"

"No!" Dex yelled in fear. "Please don't!"

"Pika..." Lan started to say as he pulled the covers off. "Boo?"

Maylu gasped in shock before she and Mana started to giggle though Maylu tried to hide it while Mana giggled out right as Lan busted up laughing cause attached to Dex's leg was a robotic cat.

"It isn't funny!" Dex told them. "Stop laughing! I'm so embarrassed!"

"I'm sorry Dex," Maylu said. "I don't mean to laugh at ya it's just that..." She opened one eye, looked, closed the eye, and laughed a bit more. "That cat toy made you a cat toy."

"That dumb thing is no toy!" Dex told them. "It's a high tech rat trapping machine!"

"Well dude, it looks like you got your moneys worth," Lan told him with a smirk.

"That little monster bagged himself a big one," Mana joined in on the joke.

"I'm going to bag YOU!" Dex growled at Mana, "Well as soon as I get this rotten thing off me!" Lan and Mana turned to leave. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!"

"Well, since you don't want any visitors," Lan said in a thoughtful tone as he stood next to Maylu. "I guess Maylu, Mana, and I well go off and..." Lan then wrapped an arm around Maylu's shoulder. "Sing some Karaoke."

"What?" Dex asked.

Maylu smiled which made Mana to giggle when she caught on to the red heads plans.

"Here's something to sing about," Maylu told Lan as she stepped on his foot making him let go and then elbowed him in the gut.

Both Maylu and Mana started to walk out leaving Lan on the floor holding his stomach.

"Nice singing Lan," they heard Dex say before he start laughing which caused his leg to fall and him to cry out in pain.

...My Line...

Mana and Lan where setting at a table in a flower shop with a cup of tea in front of them and their PETs off to the side. The two of them were just hanging out together as Maylu had piano lessons and Sajni was busy helping her Father at the company.

"Hows Dex feeling?" a female voice asked. "I heard that something bit him."

"Yeah, poor cat well never be the same," Lan laughed. "We checked on him today. He's fine; he's just being a baby."

Lan took a sip of his tea before sticking his tongue out making Mana to giggle before she smelled her own cup.

"Thanks for the tea Sal," Mana thanked. "It tastes as good as it smells. Don't you agree Lan?"

Lan looked at her funny as she took a sip of the tea. Both Lan and Maylu had token the time over the week that Mana had been in Dentech to introduce her to the people the know grew up around.

"Glad you like it, guys," Sal said as she looked over at them. "There's plenty. Help yourself to seconds if you want more."

"I will," Mana told her with a smile.

"Hey Mana," Caber said from her PET making her NetOp to look at her. "I'm concerned about that robo rat trap that attack Dex."

"Hmm...that is kinda weird," Mana agreed. "Do you think World 3 has anything to do with it?"

"Who is this World 3?" Lan asked. "Who are they anyways?"

"Are you serious?" Mana asked in shock. "Please tell me, your joking?"

"Lan has no idea," Megaman answered for his NetOp. "He doesn't follow current events."

"Thanks a lot," Lan said sarcastically as he, Mana, and Cabar looked at the blue Navi. "I didn't ask for your help."

"It is important that you know Lan," Sal said as she walked over to them. "World 3's mission is to disrupt and take over the Cybermatrix."

"But, how do they plan to do that?" Lan asked her.

"They plan to plant viruses in the network," Sal answered. "Causing those cyber fires we had before. But don't worry as long as we stay alert, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with them."

Just then a woman walked into the shop.

"Umm...excuse me?"

Sal looked over at her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she called out. "I'll be right there!" Sal ran over to the woman. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hmm," Lan mumbled. "World 3 sounds like trouble."

...My Line...

Both Lan and Mana where walking down the streets of Dentech City when they heard a whistle just as an older looking man pulled to a stop on a bike in front of them.

"Hey, Masya," Lan greeted.

"I bet you just came from a silly net game," Masya said.

"Actually we just came from the hospital," Lan stated.

"The Hospital?" Masya asked as he got into Lan's face a bit. "I told ya all to eat more fish and get your calcium. I just knew this was gonna happen!"

"No, no," Mana spoke up. "We're fine. It's Dex that's in the hospital."

"Oh no," Masya said with sorrow. "Then Dex isn't getting enough calcium."

"Masya, Dex's problem has nothing to do with calcium," Mana started to explain. "You see..."

"He's a big kid," Masya said ignoring Mana. "If his bones are getting weak then he could develop Osteoporosis!" Lan and Mana looked over at each other. "He could be in serious trouble here! This is a bonafy emergency! It's time for Masya's fresh fish intervention. I'm coming Dex!"

"I don't think it'll help," Lan said before he shouted. "Hey, Masya, you'll find him at Dentech Hospital!" Masya said something that made Mana and Lan to look at each other again. "He's not listening. He's ear must be full of calcium."

"Mm-mm," Mana agreed before something caught her eye. "Huh?" She looked over to see their 5th grade teacher standing outside a shop. "That looks like Miss Mari."  
Lan looked over just in time to see her walk into the shop.

"Yeah, that is her," Lan agreed, "let's go say hi."

"Okay," Mana agreed.

It wasn't long till they where standing outside the shop.

"Whoa, look at all of those antics," Lan told her.

"That explains why she looked like she was nervous," Mana spoke up.

"What?" Lan asked in shock. "Why would a lady like Miss Mari be nervous about antic shopping?"

"That's not what she's doing," Mana said as she turned to face Lan. "That lady that Miss Mari is with is a fortuneteller. Her name is Miyu and they say she can predict the future. My Mother came here the day after moved here."

"Wow," Lan breathed as he looked back inside. "That's cool."

...My Line...

Both Lan and Mana walked inside the shop smiling.

"Hey, Miss Mari," Lan greeted making the teacher to look over at them with surprised. "Miss Mari, you don't seem like the kind of person to believe in this kind of stuff."

"Well, actually," Miss Mari said nervously. "This is my first time."

"Me, too," Mana said as she walked over to Miyu's desk. "I've always wanted to have my fortune read." Lan walked up behind her then. "Could you please?"

"Hey, can you really predict the future?" Lan asked.

"I need silence," Miyu spoke up making them all to quiet down. "Water."

"Water?" the three of them asked as they looked closer.

"I'm sensing a sudden rush of flowing water like a flood," Miyu answered.

"Are you sure?" Lan asked as he stood up straight. "I don't see anything, but that giant marble."

"I seeing you," Miyu said as she looked at Lan.

"Me?" Lan asked. "In there? Nice try, but I still don't believe you."

"I'm seeing your NetNavi as well as," Miyu stated.

"Megaman?" Lan asked in shock. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"You must be very careful Lan," Miyu told him ignoring his questions. "Both of you."

Everyone was quiet for a while till they heard some one yell that made them jump.

"OW! Get off of me!"

...My Line...

All three of them walked outside of the shop to see that Dex had been bitten once again only this time by a robotic dog making Mana to giggle quietly.

"Dex?" Lan asked. "What happened?"

"Oh my goodness," Miss Mari gasped.

"Let go of me you can Canine!" Dex shouted as he shocked his leg knocking the dog off.

"You sure have a way with animals," Lan said as he walked up to Dex.

"I feel like a human chew toy!"

It was then that Miss Mari screamed making them to look over just in time to see the dog steal her purse.

"That dog just stoled my hand bag!"

"Don't worry," Lan told her. "I'll get it."

He then jumped up into the air and placed on his roller blades just as Mana unfolded her bike and hopped on.

"Right behind ya!" she called as they took off after the dog.

...My Line...

"Slow down!" Lan called out to the dog. "You metal mutt!"

"Oh no!" Mana cried as the dog made his way towards the subway. "He's getting away!"

"That's the subway!" Lan told her as they speed up.

Once they where there, Lan removed his blades while Mana folded her bike up and they both raced inside making it just in time for the train.

...My Line...

"Made it," Mana panted

Both Lan and Mana panted for a bit longer to get back their breathing before they decided to look around for the dog. It wasn't long till they found it just setting on the ground with Miss Mari hang bag.

"There he is," Lan pointed out as he walked closer to the dog.

"Careful," Mana told him with worry in her voice.

Lan reached a hand and the robot dog just rubbed against his hand.

"He's friendly now," Lan stated.

"I wonder if a World 3 virus did this to him," Mana said in a thoughtful tone before they felt a jolt. "Oh no! What's happening?"

They looked up to see that the numbers where increasing.

"We're going way to fast!" Lan answered. 'The train's totally out of control!' Both Lan and Mana took off for the front car and Lan grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Watch out!" The people in the front car looked at him as he ran through. "Coming through!"

Lan through the fire extinguisher at the window breaking it and allowing them to open the door where the people got the driver out and Lan along with Mana walked in. Lan sat down in the driver chair as Mana stood behind him.

"This thing looks pretty complicated Lan," Mana told him as she looked at the controls.

" _Attention_!" a computer voice said. " _M_ _aximum spe_ _e_ _d exceeded_!" Lan and Mana looked up to see that there was another train in front of them and they where about to hit it. " _Collision emitted_."

"Hold on!" Lan told her. "It's about to get ugly!" They closed their eyes waiting for the collision, but when it didn't come they looked up to see that the other train was not in front of them anymore making Lan and Mana let out a sigh. "It's not over yet."

"Hey, Lan!" Megaman called out to them. "Your running out of tracks fast! Better let us help!"

"Jack us into the trains computer!" Cabar added, "we can find the problem!"

"Good idea," Lan said as he took out his PET as well as Mana. "We can do that, huh?"

"Alright," Mana agreed. "We're counting on you two."

"Let's do it!" Lan said as he pulled out the cord. "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Cabar!"

 _"_ _ **And Power Up**_ _!"_

...My Line...

Both Cabar and Megaman started to take out the virus with their main weapons before they ran over to the train controls.

"Train Controls, can you get up?" Megaman asked.

"No," the controls static voice answered. "Disabled."

Megaman looked at Cabar who returned the look both knowing that they had to work fast.

...My Line...

"A computer virus caused all of this?" _Mana_ asked as she and Lan looked at their PETs.

"So the train's control program is down then the viruses are driving this thing," Lan said in shock. "How do we stop?"

" _It won't be easy you guys_ ," Megaman told them. " _I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off. You've gotta move all of the passengers to the second car as quickly as you can_."

"No problem," Lan told him. "Then what?"

" _I'll tell you when you get there_ ," Megaman answered. " _Y_ _ou gotta hurry Lan. We're running out of time_!"

"OK, let's do this," Lan told _Mana_ as they made sure that they had their PETs with them. They moved as quickly as they could to everyone into the second car. "OK, Megaman." Lan looked at his PET once everyone was in the Second car. "Everyone's moved to the second car. Now what?"

" _You've gotta separate the first cart from the second cart_ ," Megaman answered. " _O_ _nce your free, the second car should guild to a natural stop. Find the release mechanism and unlock it_."

"Release mechanism," Lan said to be sure. "Got it. No problem."

...My Line...

Megaman and _Cabar_ were quick to finish deleting the viruses, but all of a sudden Megaman was hit with some kind of lighting attack making him to cry out in pain. Cabar let out a gasp as she quickly spun around to see Megaman fall to his knees just as a NetNavi appeared behind him.

"Hey, kids," the Netnavi said. "I'm afraid you two have gone to far."

"So your the one," Megaman said as he looked behind him. "You caused the train to go out of control didn't you?"

"That's right," the NetNavi answered. "The name's Elecman. And I'm here to delete you."

"Dream on sparky," Megaman told him as he glared before he quickly got up and started to shoot at Elecman with his Megabuster, but Elecman quickly dodged the attacks. "What's this guy made of?"

"Nice try," Elecman told him as he appeared behind Megaman and just by touching his shoulder Elecman was able to send a shock wave through him.

"MEGAMAN!" Cabar cried out as she reached over to the fallen blue NetNavi where she dropped to her knees next to him.

With Cabar's help Megaman was able to get to one knee just as Elecman raised his hands into the air.

"ELECTRIC BLAZE!"

Megaman quickly pushed Cabar out of the way of way and she watched in horror as the attack went straight for Megaman.

" _Barrier_!" Lan's voice sounded as the attack came at him. " _Battle Chip In! Download_!"

Just at the attack was about to hit him a barrier appeared to block the attack and protect Megaman.

"What happened?" Elecman asked while _Cabar_ let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah!" Megaman said as he stood up. "Right on time!"

" _Sorry I left you both hanging so long_ ," Lan told them. " _L_ _et's circuit it, Megaman! Blaster! Battle Chip In! Download_!" Megaman's lower arm turned into a gun that he fired at Elecman. " _Now rewire this spark plug! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download_!"

Megaman's arm turned into a sword this time while Elecman's arm also turned into a sword. Megaman charged at Elecman and it happened so fast that Cabar didn't know what happened.

"Nasty little Navi," Elecman said. "Say so long to your systems."

"Nice try," Megaman told him. "But, my Cyber Sword is quicker then you think."

To Cabar and Elecman's surprised, the conductors on Elecman's back where cut in half.

"You may have won this battle," Elecman told him as he turned around. "But, I'll be back."

 _ **Elecman, Logging Out!**_

Cabar smiled as she ran over to Megaman who stood up and turned around just in time for Cabar to hug him making the blue navi to blush as he returned the hug.

" _We did it_!" Lan cheered. " _O_ _h, yeah! That was like mega amazing_!" Just then the alarms went off making both Navis to let go of each others and look up. " _I forgot about that! Now how am I going to get out of this_?"

"Lan!" _Cabar_ called out. "The viruses are gone!"

"You should be able to stop the train manually," Megaman added in. "Switch to manual over ride!"

" _I'm on it_ ," Lan told him.

"Good," Megaman said. "Hit the breaks!" Lan did just as he was told to do making the train stop only 2" from the wall before he jacked out Megaman who grabbed a hold of Cabar. Lan was just about to leave when firefighters appeared and unleashed water, a lot of it, too. "Hey, Lan!" _Cabar_ snickered when she heard the cheerfulness in Megaman's voice as she stood next to him. "It came true."

" _What came true_?" Lan asked.

"The fortuneteller from the shop," Megaman answered. "Don't you remember? Miyu predicted that there'll be water in our future. Isn't that amazing? Aren't you impressed?"

" _Yeah, I'm impressed_ ," Lan answered angrily. " _T_ _hat I didn't drown_!"

Both Navis look at each other before laughing much to Lan's annoyance.

…My Line...

Lan walked out of the subway before he sneezed when a yellow taxi pulled to a stop and the door opened to reveal Mana who got out quickly and ran over to Lan.

"Lan!" she called as she hugged him making the boy blush as he hugged her. "Oh, your alright!"

"Uh?" Lan asked as he just continued to blush. "Yeah, Mana. I'm fine."

"Your quite the hero Lan," Miss Mari said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Lan so great," Dex growled in annoyance. "Hey, hero! I could have done it, too, you know." Just then the robot dog bite Dex this time making him pale. 'Why me?'


	3. 3: Traffic Signal Chaos!

_**3: Traffic Signal Chaos!**_

 _ **Hisoka Hikari**_ _ **: So,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to do a**_ _ **YuGiOh! and**_ _ **Mega**_ _ **m**_ _ **an NT Warrior for fun, but I'll be using the English version**_ _ **of Megaman**_ _ **because I like it better as it's dubbed by WB. Now time for the Disclaimer.**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** ** _ **Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** ** _ **the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou,**_** **_**and Cabar**_** ** _ **.EXE while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Saj**_** ** _ **n**_** ** _ **i Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.E**_** ** _ **xe**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

...My Line...

 _ _It's the year 20XX and it's almost like we're leaving in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari, Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is link to together through a Cybermatrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand helds called PETs that let's us battle in a vertical world with our cyber warriors, their called Netnavis. And my Netnavi is Megaman. There's also an evil force, World 3, that causes havoc on the city by infecting the Cybermatrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid citation of chaos and crime. Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!__

...My Line...

It was the next day and Mana was riding her skateboard slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"Hey, Lan," Maylu spoke up. "Have you heard the latest?" Lan looked over at the red head. "There's some new kid joining our class today."

"I hope he's into NetBattles," Lan stated.

Maylu and Mana looked at each other before they giggled, but they looked back at him with a smile.

"It's not A he," Mana told him.

"It's a she," Maylu finished. "And get this?" Now Mana and Lan where looking at Maylu. "Her dad's rich. And he's the president of Ayano-Tech."

"Really?" Mana asked shocked.

"Wow!" Lan said in awe. "Are you serious? The game company Ayano-Tech?"

Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Mana," Dex greeted.

"Good morning," Maylu song though Mana didn't say anything.

Dex looked at Lan with a glare.

"I challenge you and blue boy to a NetBattle," Dex told him.

"Bring it on Dex," Lan accepted. "Anytime, any-Huh?"

Just then a black limo pulled up and out rolled an ORANGE carpet though some of the kids where saying it was red.

...My Line...

Mana took her set next to Lan where both of them jacked their Navis into the computer systems to hang out with the others.

"Seattle down class," Miss Mari told them as she had wrote 'Welcome Yai' on the broad. "I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. Let's give a warm 5th grade welcome to..."

"Yai Ayano," the young girl finished for her.

At this the whole class started to talk about her.

"Come on," Miss Mari said she clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "Quiet down please? Yai is coming to us from a private boarding school. And is skipping two full grades."

This cause more talking to take place through out the classroom.

...My Line...

Cabar stood next to Roll as they all stood in front of a brown looking NetNavi who Cabar knew as Glyde.

"Greetings and salutations," Glyde greeted. "With your kind permission, allow me to introduced myself. I am Glyde, Miss Yai's personal NetNavi." He then brought his hand to his navi mark. "Besides acting as her schedule support and translator, I have a vast range of laser blasts for NetBattles."

Yang sweat dropped with a nervous smile.

"I'm Megaman-"

Cabar had to cover up her giggles when Glyde completely ignored him and walked right up to Roll.

"Hello," he greeted as he took her hand. "I'm honored to meet you."

Roll blushed when Glyde kissed her hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said.

"Hey, beat it," Gutsman growled.

It was then that Glyde took noticed to Cabar who was giggling at Gutsman's lame tries to get Roll before he smiled.

"Ah, Miss Cabar," Glyde said making the giggling NetNavi to stop and look at him. "It's an honor to see you again."

Glyde kissed the back of Cabar's hand as well making her blush, but she took noticed of the glare that Megaman was sending right at Glyde.

"It's good to see you again as well Glyde," Cabar said with a smile as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Cabar, how does he know you?" Roll asked.

"Did you forget that Mana is friends with Sajni Kaiba and that she's the goddaughter of Seto Kaiba?" Cabar asked looking at Roll with a raised eyebrow.

"That is some connection that she has," Megaman sighed.

"Got that right," the short haired female navi nodded.

Roll giggled as Megaman let out a sigh while shaking his head. They all sat around talking and laughing for bit longer before their NetOps jacked them out and back into their PETs as it was the end of the school day.

...My Line...

Mana had just thrown down her skateboard and was just about to get on when Lan came blading up to her with Dex right behind him.

"Hey, Mana, do you want to come with us to Yai's place?" he asked.

"No thanks Lan," Mana said.

"She has guitar lessons Lan," Cabar said from her PET.

"Alright," Lan said with a nod. "See ya around."

"See ya," Mana said as she got on and rode away from the school heading home.

Mana let out a sigh as she headed for home.

...My Line...

Mana jumped off her skateboard when she came to stop and kicked up into her hand before she walked through the yard. When Mana walked inside the house to see that no one was home so she had the house to herself. Mana let out a sigh as she headed up stairs to her room where she picked up her guitar and started to play looking at the music notes on her PET.

 _{Me: Song; The Power of Love By Sailor Moon AKA Usagi Tsukino.}_

There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blew so cold

Standing alone

Before the battle begun

But, deep in your soul

Cabar looked at Mana as she started to sing even though she didn't have to along to the guitar music making the pink haired Navi to smile a bit sadly.

The future unfolds

As bright as the rays of the sun

 _[CHORUS]_

You've got to believed

In the Power of Love

You've got to believed

In the Power of Love

The Power of Love

 _[SECOND VERSE]_

Blazing emotions

There's a light that flows from your heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

 _[CHORUS]_

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

(You've got to believe)

In the power of love

(The power of love)

The power of love

(Power of love)

Cabar listened to her NetOp sing the rest of the song before she brought up the next guitar notes for her on the PET as she just listened with a smile.

...My Line...

It was a boring morning when school started and now it was after school and kids where heading home. Mana had just placed her skateboard down and got on when Lan came blading up to her so the two started heading home together. It was long till they got to the intersection of a street where they noticed something was wrong when no one was moving.

"Megaman, what's going on?" Lan asked.

"Something bad is going down," Megaman answered from his PET. "Take a good look at the traffic like on the other side...it's red...actually all of the traffic signals are red. That's why no one is moving."

"I wonder what happened," Lan said in a thoughtful voice.

"Jack me in Mana," Cabar's voice sounded next from her PET. "I'll go directly to the Traffic Control Computer and find out what exactly is going on."

"Lan, jack me in, too," Megaman told his NetOp.

"We're on it," Lan told them as he looked. Both he and Mana headed over to a light post. "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Cabar!"

 _"_ _ **Power Up**_ _!"_

...My Line...

It wasn't long till Megaman and Cabar ended up to in the traffic system and they started to look around quickly.

"The place been attacked by viruses," Megaman told their NetOps.

It was then that Cabar noticed a NetNavi, but not just any NetNavi cause it was Glyde making her gasp.

"Megaman look," she told the blue navi next to her.

Megaman looked over to where she was looking before he, too, let out a gasp and they both ran over.

"Oh no," Megaman said as they got to their knees next to him. "Glyde!"

"Hey!" Cabar said. "What happened to you, Glyde?"

"Megaman, Cabar...beware of the ball," Glyde told them.

"Ball?" they both asked as they looked at each other.

It was then that they both noticed a shadow over them making them look up to see a ball coming at them quickly.

" _No Megaman_!" Lan's voice sounded when it looked like the ball hit them.

" _Cabar_!" Mana's voice called.

"Bouncy, bouncy," a clown like NetNavi said as the ball came back to him. "Wee! Don't you want to play ball?"

Cabar felt her eye twitch in annoyance wanting to hit him.

"So your the clown who messed up all of the traffic signals," Megaman stated.

"Righty-O," the clown agreed. "Wackoman is the name."

Wackoman went for another attack with his ball, but Cabar kicked it right back into him before it even hit her, Glyde, and Megaman.

" _Hang on Megaman_ ," Lan told his NetNavi.

" _Be careful_ _Cabar_ ," Mana added to her NetNavi.

Cabar stood in front of her two friends glaring at the NetNavi in front her. Wackoman returned the glare with one of his own, but Cabar just looked about ready to delete him when Lan's voice sounded again.

" _We need help here Megaman_!"

"Catch this!" Wackoman challenged as he sent the ball back at them again.

They had to dodge it this time as it was coming at them two fast.

"Megaman, please tell Miss Yai that the nearest Lavatory is in the traffic control center?" Glyde asked.

"You got that Lan?" Megaman asked his NetOp.

" _Got it_ ," Lan answered.

Megaman tried to blast it with Megabuster, but it didn't work.

"Ah, my blaster won't delete 'em," he kinda of complained.

"Games over," Wackoman said. "Try and catch this!"

Cabar growled when fire surrounded them knocking them to their kneels.

"I do believe we're in trouble," Glyde stated.

"Yeah, could be," Megaman slightly agreed.

"Time to delete you three," Wackoman told them. "Enough of this clowning around." He then throw his ball at them again. "Bye-Bye!"

" _Alright_ ," Lan's voice sounded.

" _We're here to help, you two_ ," Mana's voice sounded next.

"We're ready," Cabar and Megaman told them.

" _Then let's do this_ ," Lan said.

"OK," both Navis agreed.

" _Cyber Sword_!"

" _Wide Sword_!"

" _Battle Chip In_!" both Lan and Mana said. " _Download_!"

Cabar and Megaman's right arms changed into a sword only their shape and size where different before they ran at Wackoman.

"More wackos," Wackoman said as he brought more smaller version on himself.

"Set 'em up," Megaman said as he sliced through half of them.

"And knock 'em down!" Cabar finished as she sliced through the rest of them.

 _ **Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Cabar blinked when Wackoman logged out before she and Megaman could hit him. They both looked at each other with confusion before they just shrugged just as their NetOps logged them out.

...My Line...

"Alright," Lan cheered. "Way to go Megaman."

"You were great Cabar," Mana told her NetNavi who blushed with a smile.

"Stupid clown!" a voice yelled out making both Lan and Mana look over to see a woman. "Not fair!" She had kicked the metal poll making her jump up and down. "Not fair! Not fair!"

"Uh, wha?"

"Um...Lan, Mana," Yai's voice sounded making the two look over at them.

"Wha?"

"Uh...thanks a lot," Yai thanked as she held out her hand.

"Did you wash your hands Yai?" Lan asked as he took her hand in a shake.

"Your Not My Mother, You Know!" Yai yelled at him making Mana to giggle.

...My Line...

It was the next day and Mana was again paddling slowly next to Maylu who was walking next to Lan as she pushed her scooter on their way to school.

"You know what?" Maylu asked. "Yai may be a spoiled little rich kid, but I think she'll fit right in."

"Hey, do you think that she'll buy us lunch-"

Just then Dex came up and moved in between Lan and Maylu.

"Good morning Maylu, Mana," Dex greeted making Maylu laughed while Mana let out a sigh. "Lan, I'm not even speaking to you." Dex glared at Lan. "My Parents took away my PET for sneaking into Yai's yard."

"Whatever," Lan said in a bit of a whiny voice, "you didn't have to come with me..."

Just then a pink limo pulled up making Mana, Lan, and Maylu go over to see Yai stepping out.

"Hey Yai," Mana greeted, "how's it going?"

"What's up with the new limo?" Lan asked.

"Oh, I told Daddy that I just had to have one in my favorite color," Yai answered. "And get this? It has it's own potty."


	4. 4: Count to Three!

_**_4: Count to Three!_**_

 _ **Hisoka Hikari**_ _ **: So,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to do a**_ _ **YuGiOh! and**_ _ **Mega**_ _ **m**_ _ **an NT Warrior for fun, but I'll be using the English version**_ _ **of Megaman**_ _ **because I like it better as it's dubbed by WB. Now time for the Disclaimer.**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** **_**Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** **_**the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou,**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **and Cabar**_** ** _ **.EXE while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Saj**_** ** _ **n**_** ** _ **i Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.E**_** ** _ **xe**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

...My Line...

 _ _It's the year 20XX and it's almost like we're leaving in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari, Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is link to together through a Cybermatrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand helds called PETs that let's us battle in a vertical world with our cyber warriors, their called Netnavis. And my Netnavi is Megaman. There's also an evil force, World 3, that causes havoc on the city by infecting the Cybermatrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid citation of chaos and crime. Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!__

...My Line...

Mana let out a sigh as she got dressed for the day looking over at a picture that has herself, Atem, Yugi, and Anzu with both of the twins smiling then next to that picture was a picture of Lan, Maylu, and her though she could tell that Dex was the one taking the picture with ease, however, Mana looked back at the family picture.

'They said that they'll be home later today,' she thought before letting out another sigh. 'And they also said that they'll like to meet my friends.' Mana hanged her head in defeat. 'I'm doomed.'

"Mana, you need to be going now," Cabar said from her PET on the bed.

"Right," Mana agreed.

Mana quickly finished getting dressed before she grabbed her backpack along with the PET before running out of her bedroom.

...My Line...

"Welcome Lan," Miss Mari said in a peeved tone. "When I asked you to be more consistent being late three days in a row is not what I meant."

The whole class laughed at Lan who was setting next to Mana with a blush before he let out a sigh.

"I really tried to be on time today," Lan said as he placed his head in his hands. "And I would have made it, too, if it wasn't for that chip guy."

"What are you talking about?" Mana asked confused.

"Well, class, now that we're all here," Miss Mari said making Lan hang his head. "I would like to introduce to you, our guest lecture for today from Dentech University, but unfortunately I can't." Miss Mari looked at her watch. "He's late, too."

Just then the classroom door opened and a man carrying a brief case walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss Mari," he told her. "My name's Higsby."

"No way," Lan said making Mana to look at him. "Our speaker is that crazy chip guy!"

"Mr Higsby, well be teaching all of us about virus busting today," Miss Mari told the class making Mana feel like banging her head on the table. "He's an expert in the field."

"Yes, I am," Higsby agreed. "As you know we all live in a highly network sanctity were computer viruses posed a concurrent threat."

At this Mana just tuned out of the lecture feeling bored out of her mind wishing for school to already be over.

...My Line...

"Yai, can we opened our eyes, yet?" Lan asked as it was already after school and Yai had them come over to her place.

"Okaay!" Yai said in a sing song tone.

All of them opened their eyes to see a wooden tree house in front of them.

"What is it?" Dex asked. "A bird house for pterodactyls?"

Mana smacked Dex upside the head with a glare in place.

"Your so rude," Yai told him as she glared ahead though she trying not to laugh when Dex cried out in pain from Mana hitting him. "Actually it's a secret hideout that I had Daddy built for me."

"A secret hideout?" Lan, Maylu, and Dex asked.

Mana let out a sigh as she followed them inside the tree house and took in the place.

"Wow," Maylu said in awe. "This place is beautiful Yai."

"Yeah," Lan agreed. "But, what's the secret?"

It was that everything changed within the tree house showing computers all over the walls making Mana sigh.

"Yai, your dad rocks," Dex told her. "Uh...what is it?"

At this Mana face palmed while Yang let out a sigh.

"Observed," Yai answered.

Just then a hologram 3-D screen appeared in front of them.

"Whoa," the three said in awe.

"Tada!" Yai said happily. "You happen to be looking at the very latest in three dimensional NetBattling technology."

"That's awesome Yai!" Lan and Dex shouted while Mana looked a bit impressed.

"Let's Jack-In," Dex told them. "Gutsman! Power Up!"

"I'm ready," Maylu agreed. "Jack-In Roll! Power Up!"

"Don't forget about me," Mana stated. "Jack-In Cabar! Power Up!"

"Jack-In Megaman!" Lan went next. "Power Up!"

The four NetOps smiled as their Navis appeared on the screen looking at them. Mana noticed that Cabar stood close to Megaman who stood next to Roll while Gutsman stood a bit behind the pink Navi.

"Wow," Dex said in awe. "Even your mega munchkin looks huge on this system!"

Mana rolled her eyes while Lan just smiled not at all defended.

"Whatever," he told Dex. "This is way sweet!"

...My Line...

The Navis all looked over when Glyde appeared facing them with a smile.

"Greetings follow warriors," he greeted. "I shill be your opponent this evening."

"But, Glyde," both Roll and Cabar started when Megaman cut in.

"Wait a sec," he told Glyde. "You weren't programmed to be a battle type NetNavi."

"Yai has supplied me with Battle Chips," Glyde told them as he held his figure up and smiled. "I assure you that I'm quite ready for anything."

" _Wow_ ," Maylu's voice said. " _He sure seems confident_."

" _Maybe, but I'm sending Megaman in_!" Lan told her.

" _Yeah, right_ ," Dex told him. " _After Gutsman_." Cabar let out a sigh as she shook her head. " _And I doubt that there will be anything left to fight when he's done_."

"He's sloppy," Gutsman said before he throw his fist forward. "Guts Fire!"

"Routine defense," Glyde said. "No problem."

Cabar along with Mana let out a gasp when a purple aura surrounded him.

" _Hey, I've heard about that power_!" Lan yelled in shock. " _That's the Life Aura Battle Chip_!"

" _Yupper_!" Yai agreed with him with a smile. " _Wait until you see the next one. Download_!"

" _Hero Sword_!" Lan yelled in surprised when Glyde's right arm turned into a sword.

Both Roll and Cabar looked at each other as Gutsman fly back from the impact of Glyde's swords in defeat.

"He good," Gutsman said.

" _Hey, Yai_!" they heard Dex yelled. " _That wasn't fair! You were using some of those rare Battle Chips_!"

" _Who said life was fair_?" Mana asked making Cabar to snicker.

" _We all have to work with what we got_ ," Yai told him with an amused look on her face. " _Mine just happen to cost more_."

" _Whoa_ ," Lan breathed. " _Life Aura and Hero Sword! Now that's my idea of a great match! Go get 'em Megaman_!" Megaman nodded before he moved to run in when he stopped look behind him at the same as Cabar. " _What's wrong_?"

"I don't know," Megaman answered. "But, it feels like somebody else is in here."

" _But, how could they_?" Lan asked.

" _They couldn't_ ," Yai answered. " _Because this NetBattling arena is equipped with the most advance and expensive security system on the market. Nobody get's in unless I say they do_."

Cabar looked down with a thoughtful look as she thought over what she heard from Yai.

'I think Megaman was right,' she thought. 'Cause I felt someone watching us, too.'

...My Line...

Mana, Yai, and Dex stood next to Miss Mari as she typed away on a computer. Mana looked around wondering where Lan was and wishing that Maylu was still there.

"I wonder where Lan is," Mana said.

"Don't worry," Dex told her. "You can always count on Lan being late."

Mana let out a sigh as she looked back at the computer that Miss Mari was using to see that it was getting messed up. Just then all of the windows and doors closed shut locking them inside.

"Good afternoon," a voice said making them all to look at the board to see a NetNavi. "Special classes begins now."

"What are you trying to pull?" Dex asked. "Schools out. There's no special class today anyways."

"Yeah Mister!" Yai yelled. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Numberman," the NetNavi answered. "I have taken control of the electronics locks on the doors and windows until our little class is completed." Mana let out a sigh as she looked at Numberman with annoyances. "There's only one way out of this room! I'm going to give you a little assignment. A test in a form of a NetBattle. Pass it and you may leave."

"He can't be serious," Mana said in shock.

"Oh, I'm very serious," Numberman told her. "At stake is your rare Battle Chips."

"There are rules about having NetBattles on school property," Miss Mari told him angrily.

"Sorry, but as of right now I make all of the rules," Numberman said to Miss Mari. "I command every system in this school and I say what is and what is not allowed."

"I can't believe this happening here," Miss Mari said with shock before she pointed at Numberman angrily. "You must be part of World 3!"

"WHAT!?" Numberman yelled at her in shock. "I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THOSE BUNCH OF BACKWARD BUMBLING BURGLARS! NEVER!"

"Alright bring it on," Dex said as he walked forward. "I'm not afraid of you." Just then the water sprinkler came on and drenched Dex. "My Hair!"

'What hair?' Mana thought with a sweatdropped as she tried not to laugh.

"Rule #1," Numberman told them. "Only those with rare Battle Chips may fight my. There is only one human here that qualifies." Numberman then points at Yai. "You."

"Who?" Yai asked as she points at herself. "Me?"

"According to my calculations you have the Life Aura and Hero Sword Chips correct?" Number asked.

"Hold on Light Blub Head!?" Yai asked. "How did you know that?"

"Insignificant," Numberman answered. "If you refuse to battle then I'll destroy the school's computer systems."

"Hey!" Yai yelled at him. "Is that a threat? My father is the wealthiest man in Dentech City apart from the Kaiba family. I'll just ask Daddy to buy the school a new one."

"But, what about the Data?" Dex asked as he turned his attention back to Yai.

"You can't replace that Yai," Mana added.

"Well, I'm sorry," Yai told them. "But, Miss Mari said that NetBattling on school property isn't allowed."

"You have MY permission, Yai," Miss Mari told her as the teacher gently pushed her forward.

"Alright then," Yai said as she let out a sigh before pulling out her PET. "Jack-In Glyde! Power up!"

What got their attention was again on the board when a familiar blue NetNavi appeared.

"It's Megaman!" Dex told them.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' Mana thought. "Then that must mean that Lan is right outside the classroom."

"Mana," Cabar's voice sounded just Dex and Miss Mari where watching the NetBattle now. Mana pulled out her PET to look at her Navi. "Jack me in so I can help Megaman?"

"Right," Mana agreed before she pulled out the cord. "Jack-In Cabar! Power up!"

...My Line...

Cabar landed behind Megaman who's arm was turned into his main weapon.

"Hey, number noggin'!" Cabar called out. "Did you tell him that you locked everyone inside the classroom and forced Yai into a NetBattle for her rare chips?"

"But, who's controlling him?" Megaman asked her.

"We don't know who it is yet," Cabar answered. "But, it looks like he was smart enough to get into the school's security system and...it looks like he has some rare chips of his own."

" _But who do that_?" Lan's voice sounded, " _it'll have to be some one who knows the security system and how to break in." It was then that it dawned on him. "Wait a minute! Some one who's obsess with rare chips_!"

" _Hey_!" Dex and Mana's voice sounded next. " _It's Mr Higsby_!"

"Uh-oh," Numberman said in a panic. "They got our number!"

" _To bad_ ," Mr Higsby's voice sounded as well before a screen with his picture appeared. " _It just makes it a lot more difficult_."

" _Mr Higs_ by!" Miss Mari shouted. " _Wha-why are these's silly chips so important to you anyway_?"

" _Silly_?" Mr Higsby asked angrily. " _There is nothing silly about Rare Battle Chips, Miss Mari! Numberman, roll the doom dice_."

'Oh this can't be good,' Cabar thought not paying attention to what Yai and Mana was saying.

"Maybe there's some kind of clue in coded in the walls data base that we can use to help us find the passwords," Megaman spoke up as Cabar walked to stand next to him.

Cabar looked over at him.

"I'm going to inter phase and scan it," Cabar told him making Megaman to look at her. "If there's something there I'll catch it."

Cabar walked up to the wall and the two long red strings with yellow ends that's attached to her band moved to touch the security walls. Just then a group of viruses appeared and headed right for Cabar making her scream when she noticed till a blast destroyed some of them.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman said as he moved to stand in front of her. "I'll hold them off." Cabar turned back around. "Just keep searching."

"Well, do," Cabar told him. "Wait? I'm getting something. Their letters. D.O.V.E."

" _D.O.V.E_ ," Dex repeated. " _Dove into what_?"

" _It looks familiar_ ," Miss Mari mussed. " _Dove. The password is the number of doves that we have at the school_."

" _Yeah, I knew that_ ," Dex said. " _So what's the number_?"

" _Unfortunately I don't remember_ ," Miss Mari told them.

"You count the doves," Megaman told Lan.

" _OK, hang tight_ ," Lan stated, " _I'll be right back_."

Cabar looked out of the corner of her eyes Megaman who was still keeping the Viruses away from her.

"You know what?" Megaman asked as he blasted some more Viruses. "You guys are a real drain."

Just then a flash of black and red shot across some of the viruses destroying them making everyone gasp in shock. When the smoke cleared they all saw a Navi with mid-back length black with silver streaks hair wearing a complete red and black outfit mixed with silver with a face mask and goggles. Cabar let out a gasp before a smile appeared on her face.

"Nocturne!" Cabar called out happily.

The Navi looked over at her and Megaman who was glaring at her thinking that she was an enemy.

" _If she's here then that must mean_..." Mana started, but she ended up trailing off.

" _What does it mean_?" Yai asked.

" _That Sanji is here_ ," Mana cheered.

"Miss Mana, Cabar," the Navi said. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Nocturne," the two girls told him.

Nocturne let out a sigh of relief before she turned back to the Viruses.

" _Why are you here anyways Nocturne_?" Mana asked. " _Not that I'm not happy to see you_."

"Mistress Sanji and the rest of the family were worried about you, Miss Mana," Nocturne answered.

" _And you were worried about Cabar_?" Mana asked.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Keep focus Cabar," Nocturne told her.

"Just who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Nocturne," she answered, "I'm Sanji Kaiba's NetNavi and I'm also Cabar's Sister."

"You came at a good time Onee-sama," Cabar told her with a smile.

Nocturne nodded at her before looking at Megaman.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Megaman," the blue navi answered. "Lan Hikari's NetNavi."

All Nocturne did was nod her head once before looking back at the viruses.

"Shill we keep theses Viruses entertained?" she asked

"Right," Megaman answered/agreed making Cabar to smile happy that her Sister and friend were able to work together before she turned her focus to the wall. "What's taking so long Lan?"

" _Sorry, but they wouldn't sit still_ ," Lan told him. " _There's 34 of them_."

"Alright," Cabar said. "3, 4. Here we go. Rock and roll!"

It then that Cabar moved onto the second wall while Mana and the others cheered.

" _1 down and 2 to go_ ," Mana said. " _What's the next one Cabar_?"

"Searching," Cabar answered. "Got it. The second walls password is. T.E.N.N-"

" _Tennis_!" Miss Mari said in shock. " _I remember now! This one has to do with the number of tennis rackets. The password is the total number of rackets the tennis team uses_."

" _That's great cause your the coach of the tennis team_!" Mana said.

" _Come on Miss Mari_ ," Yai stated. " _You've to know this one_!"

" _Nope_ ," Miss Mari told them. " _Forgot it_."

" _I'll go count them guys_!" Lan's voice said. " _I'm almost there anyways_." Megaman and Nocturne focused on the viruses. " _I've got it guys! There's a total of 63 rackets_!"

" _Oh yeah_!" Dex cheered as Cabar put the number in.

" _Yeah_!" Mana also cheered. " _What a team! One more to go_!"

" _Numberman_!" Mr Higsby's voice said in a panic. " _Hurry up! Their breaking through_!"

"Acknowledge."

Numberman throw more dice at Glyde as Cabar moved onto the next one.

"The last clue is...F.L.O.W-"

" _Oh yeah_!" Miss Mari cried in shock. " _Flower! The last password is the number of plotted flowers in the school's yard_."

" _Please tell me that you remember this one_?" Mana asked.

" _Sorry_ ," Miss Mari apologized.

" _LAN_!" Dex yelled. " _Move it_!"

" _Calm down_!" Lan told him. " _I am_!"

While Lan was counting the flowers everyone's attentions went to Glyde just as Numberman unleashed more dice at him.

" _Glyde look out_!" Yai yelled out in fear.

Glyde was knocked back towards the last wall.

"Hey, Glyde!" Megaman called out to him. "You alright?"

"I'm losing energy," Glyde answered. "If Numberman attacks like that again I'm gone."

" _If we don't hurry then we're going to lose him_ ," Dex said.

" _Glyde no_!" Yai cried out. " _Keep fighting_!"

" _Don't worry_ ," Mana told her. " _Lan well come through same how. I know it_."

" _Roll three dice this time_ ," Mr Higsby told Numberman. " _Let's finish him off_."

"Affirmative."

" _Glyde_!" Yai screamed in fear as three dice where throw his way.

" _I've got it_!" Lan's voice finally said. " _The password is 665_."

" _Alright_ ," Mana cheered.

"I'm locking it in," Cabar informed them.

" _Come on_!" Yai yelled.

" _Area Steal! Battle Chip In_!"

Once the last wall was down Megaman quickly jumped into action and got Glyde out of the way just in time as the three dices went off.

"Triple 6s," Numberman said. "My best roll ever!"

" _Your rare battle chips belong to me_!"

Just as the smoke cleared both Numberman and Mr Higsby noticed that something was off and they ended up shocked when they noticed that Megaman and Cabar were both supporting Glyde once the smoke cleared half away.

"What?"

" _But, how_?"

"You never saw me coming?" Megaman asked. "Did cha ya?"

" _Wide Sword! Battle Chip In! Download_!"

In a panic Numberman tossed a dice at Megaman who just cut it in half.

"I'm sorry!" Number said once he fall to the ground in a bow just before Megaman's sword touched him. "Please don't divide me?"

"Return control to the school's operating system," Megaman demanded.

"As you wish," Numberman told him before he did just that.

Cabar smiled as Megaman walked back over to them to help her with Glyde while Nocturne just raised an eyebrow which made both Megaman and Cabar to laugh at her.


	5. 5: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!

_**_5: Robotic Fish Gone Wild!_**_

 _ **Hisoka Hikari**_ _ **: So,**_ _ **I've**_ _ **decided to do a**_ _ **YuGiOh! and**_ _ **Mega**_ _ **m**_ _ **an NT Warrior for fun, but I'll be using the English version**_ _ **of Megaman**_ _ **because I like it better as it's dubbed by WB. Now time for the Disclaimer.**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** **_**Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** **_**the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou,**_** **_**and Cabar**_** ** _ **.EXE while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Saj**_** ** _ **n**_** ** _ **i Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.E**_** ** _ **xe**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

...My Line...

 _ _It's the year 20XX and it's almost like we're leaving in a video game. I'm Lan Hikari, Welcome to Dentech City where the whole city is link to together through a Cybermatrix that connects everything. My friends and I have these powerful hand helds called PETs that let's us battle in a vertical world with our cyber warriors, their called Netnavis. And my Netnavi is Megaman. There's also an evil force, World 3, that causes havoc on the city by infecting the Cybermatrix with computer viruses. Along with my friends and their personal Net Warriors, Megaman and I are going to delete these viruses and rid citation of chaos and crime. Jack-in, Megaman! Power Up!__

...My Line...

Megaman and Cabar talked for the rest of the school, but they where of course joined by their friends before they were logged out by their NetOps when school was over.

...My Line...

Cabar stood with Roll and Glyde talking about things while Megaman was having a NetBattle with Gutsman. Cabar would every now and then look over at the fight, but her eyes would always find their way to Megaman before she turned back to the other two Navis next to her. It wasn't long till Megaman defeated Gutsman AGAIN.

" _That makes the final scare for today 23 wins for Megaman and 0 for Gutsman_ ," Maylu's voice sounded.

" _He should be called_ _ **Loser**_ _man_ ," Yai's voice sounded next.

Roll and Cabar looked at each other before they giggled quietly behind their hands while Mana coughed to hide her laugh.

" _Zip it Yai_ ," Dex's voice ordered.

It was then that an alarm went off making Roll and Cabar to stop giggling.

 _"_ _ _What's that__?" Lan's voice asked.

...My Line...

"It's the Security Alarm!" Yai answered him. "It means that somebody's on my property without MY Permission!" The system changed to viewing. "The cameras will spot him. That's weird...I don't get it. No one's there."

"How ya doin' partners?" Masya asked as he opened the door before a pan fall onto his head. "Ow!" He started to rub his head. "What are you trying to do?" He glared at them. "Knock even more hair off my head?"

"Sorry Masya," Maylu, Dex, and Mana apologized.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Lan asked.

"To prove that I'm slipper then a greaser groper," Masya answered. "That's me, Masya of Dentech City's most famous fish bunker!"

Mana sweatdropped while Yai walked up to him.

"Well, you knock it off with the hockey moves?" she asked. "And what you think your doing here anyway? A grown man sneaking around on private property wearing a fish apron."

'She's has a point come to think of it,' thought Mana with a sigh.

"Don't you know how to be respectful to your elders little Missy?" Masya asked her before looking at the others. "And as for you, four flounders, I see I've got here just in time!" Mana, Lan, Maylu, and Dex all looked at Masya annoyed. "Wasting a perfectly good day playing your silly little Netbattle games when you can be outside, running, jumping, and picking on each other like normal kids."

"Did my mother send you to find us?" Lan asked.

"Or did Atem-nii send you?" Mana asked.

"If you kids don't shape up you'll end up like this pink belly flabby fish," Masya told them as he pointed at the fish on his apron. "It's not right that kids today should be out of shape. Like my Great Granny Masya use to say: 'Kids need to get exercise, calcium, play in the sun, and know their fish facts'."

"Is it just me or is that just one strange family tradition?" Yai asked.

"You know come to think of it you guys are like a pack of eons," Masya said ignoring Yai. "And it's up to me to break you of these bad habits and teach you how to play like ordinary kids. Come along little doggies."

"Little doggies?" the five of them asked.

...My Line...

"Did he just say little doggies?" Megaman asked with a sweatdrop.

"I have bad feeling about this," Roll stated with a slight blush and sweatdrop.

"This isn't going to end well," Cabar sighed with a sweatdrop also.

The two bigger Navis nodded their heads as they also sweatdropped.

...My Line...

Mana was sweatdropping as she and the others where following Masya around town though she and Masya were the only ones running.

"Hup 2, 3, 4," the five of them chanted. "Hup 2, 3, 4. Hup 2, 3, 4."

"I can't hear you!" Masya called back to them.

"Hop 2, 3, 4," the five of them continued to chant. "Hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4. Hop 2, 3, 4."

Masya laughed, "Don't get you breches in a bunch! This here is good for ya! Come on now! Hop 2, 3, 4."

"Tell me something?" Dex asked. "Why are we doing this Lan?"

"Don't make Masya mad," Lan answered. "If you do then he'll start throwing fish at me again."

"You know what I think?" Yai asked, "I think he's jealousy that he didn't have Netbattles back when he was a kid."

"But, Yai everyone knows how much he hate electronics," Maylu informed her.

"How about it kids?" Masya asked. "Feels great doesn't it? We're working them leg muscles and breaking up a sweat like little parries dogs." Masya looked behind him to see that Lan was using his skates while Dex, Yai, and Maylu were riding their scooters, but only Mana was running making Masya to stop and turn to them mad. "Your cheating!" Mana sweatdropped as she got a bad feeling. "These here is for your own good! Alright that does it from here on out no more Mr Nice Masya!" Mana let out a groan as she and the others where forced to do different excises. "We'll do 100 push-ups, climb a tree a 100 times, swim a 100 laps." Mana was now decked out in baseball gear along with the others. "Alrighty then, now that we're warm up. Let's play ball." Masya started to bat balls at them all making all of them dodge to the side just to try and catch a ball. "Catch 'em if you can!?"

Mana threw her arms over her head as the baseballs just keep coming along with Yai.

"No Fair!"

"To many!"

"To fast!"

"I just about had enough of this!" Yai finally snapped. "How much would it cost for you to leave us along and go bother some other kids!? My daddy is rich! He'll give you anything you want!"

"Oh please, don't make me laugh," Masya told her. "You think, the mighty Masya cares about money? Getting your verminous in shape is all that matters!"

Mana and Yai both freaked when Masya hit a new ball at them.

"What if he bought you, your own fishing fleet or you own arena?!" Yai asked as she panicked.

...My Line...

"I'm sure Lan's hating this," Megaman said with a sweatdrop.

"I bet the same goes for Maylu," Roll told him as she, too, sweatdropped.

Cabar was also sweatdropping, "Mana is properly reaching her last nerve."

Gutsman and Glyde just nodded their heads.

...My Line...

Mana layed on her right side in the grass trying to catch her breath while fighting the urge to make up a lie about having singing lessons.

"Alright!" Masya called out to them. "Break times over."

"I'll never run again," Yai groaned.

"I'll never walk again," Lan complained. "My legs feel like rubber."

"Well, my legs are numb," Mana countered. "And I'm use to hard work outs."

"Hey, guys is anyone else as hungry as I am?" Dex asked.

"Here you go," Masya told them a he threw down a bag over Dex. "An afternoon snack. Dig in."

"Really?" Dex asked as he looked at it. "So what's in it?"

"Fish crackers made from ground up fish heads," the fisher answered, "there calk full of calcium and you know, that calcium is good for you."

Dex handed out a cracker to everyone and when he got to Mana, he noticed that she was setting as far away as possible.

"Uh...don't you want one Mana?" Dex asked.

"No way in hell," Mana growled. "I hate fish plus I'm allegoric to them!"

Masya looked at her in shock and pity while Lan, Yai, and Maylu shot a glare at Dex each thinking that he should have known that.

"Anyways, Masya," Yai spoke up. "My afternoon snack is usually angel food cake with sugar sprinkles. These taste like sharded newspaper!"

"From the bottom of a bird cage," Lan added as Yai eat the whole thing.

"I don't know," Dex spoke. "They taste pretty yummy." The big guy looked over at Mana. "Are you sure you don't any Mana?"

The only answer that he got from Mana was a death glare that could scare any NetNavi.

"DEX!" Lan and Maylu yelled.

"Didn't she just say that she's allegoric to fish?" Yai asked him.

"Oh right."

"Well, if you think those are good wait until you see what's up next," Masya told them as he tried to get everything back under control. "You kids are in-stored fro a special treat. I've got the keys to your success."

"Keys to our success?" Lan asked.

"Darn tooten," Masya answered. "And believe you and me it's more fun then any old Netbattles." Mana had an indifferent look as she sat as far as she could from Dex. "It's my world famous Professor Masya's fun fish facts." The young Mutou leaned back against the tree that she was near and looked off to the side. "Fun fact # 1 the sure fire way to tell the difference between a natural red sea grem and a farm one is it's color. Farm sea grem are grown in shallow waters so they get sun burn and that darkens their colors."

"No kidding?" Dex asked getting a nod from Masya. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Maylu agreed. "I never knew that."

"Uh...hey guys, let's not start encouraging him?" Lan asked. "He'll never stop." Mana just tuned out the rest of Masya was saying thinking about what her Parents told her about them going to the N1 Grand Prix so they could watch their Daughter and Goddaughter in it. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Lan freak out about something. "I'm losing it!"

"Lan don't talk when I..." Masya started to say, but he stopped when he noticed what Lan did. "GAH!"

Mana was up and on her feet the moment that she saw robotic fish swimming around.

"I heard it raining cats and dogs, but THIS?" Lan asked.

Without even saying a word Mana took off running with the others right behind her.

...My Line...

"These robotic fish are every where," Lan groaned as they stopped to look around.

"The only good thing is that their swimming way up there and not down here," Maylu informed him.

"You might what to rethink that Maylu," Mana told her as one of the robotic fish headed towards them.

"Watch out!" Masya yelled before jumping in front of them. "Nobody move a muscle!"

Mana and the others all watched in awe as Masya cut the fish into thirds with a knife.

"Now that's what I call a fish flambé," Lan stated getting a nod from Mana.

"And it was to close for comfort," Masya told them. "That blue tune weighs a 350 pounds. Knock you flatter then a flounder." Masya narrowed his eyes. "This is horrible even if they are just robots. Using fish as a weapon just ain't right."

"Easy Masya."

"Lan!" they all heard Megaman call out.

"Yeah?" the young Hikari asked as he pulled out his PET.

"We need you to jack us into the system," Megaman answered. "Glyde, Cabar, and I well see what's going on."

"Now problem, you got it," Lan told him before Mana, Yai, and him ran over to a phone booth, "Jack-In Megaman!"

"Jack-In Cabar!"

"Jack-In Glyde!"

" ** _Power up_**!"

...My Line...

It didn't take the three Navis to start streaming through the net.

" _Megaman, stream over to the computer control center at the robot aquarium_ ," Lan told him. " _W_ _e'll meet you there_."

"Roger that!" Megaman called out to him. "We're on our way."

...My Line...

"This way Glyde, Cabar," Megaman told them. "Through the junctions bumpers."

"After you, Megaman."

"Lead the way."

In a stream of lights the three Navis stood in the Aquarium's Computer System.

"Download complete," Megaman stated before they looked around. "There's the problem."

"It's no wonder this cyber is off line," Glyde agreed as they all noticed that place was out of whack.

"What's that?" Megaman asked when he noticed something blue coming around in the ground.

"Maybe a really big bug in the system," Glyde answered.

"Uh-oh, it heard you," Megaman freaked as it turned towards them making all three Navis jump into the air to avoid an attack. Cabar's eyes widen when a shark looking NetNavi jumped out of the ground taking the plates that made it before diving back into the water. "Glyde, Cabar, I think we found the real problem."

Cabar let out a gasp when Megaman fall through ground and into the water below.

"MEGAMAN!" both Navis yelled before they rushed over.

Megaman looked opened his eyes to look around the place surprised.

"This liquid, some kind of wet works," he mumbled to himself before he noticed the viruses. "I'm swimming in a sea of viruses! How can I fight them all? There's just to many of them!"

It was that the first virus attacked, but Megaman was able to dodge, however, soon enough all the viruses where attacking him and he didn't have time to dodge. Above the water Cabar and Glyde where watching the whole thing feeling useless as Megaman was attacked.

"Oh no, Megaman," Cabar breathed as she covered her mouth.

"Yai are you there?" Glyde asked. "Megaman needs help! Please inform Lan that he needs to download a battle chip to Megaman before it's to late!"

...My Line...

The group where running through the streets of Dentech when Yai relayed the message to Lan.

"That's what he said!" Yai told him. "You gotta download a battle chip!"

"How can I do that when we're going chased by a school of crazy robotic fish?" Lan asked as Mana looked behind them at the shark that was chasing them.

"If we ever get out this I'm never eating fish sticks again."

"Hold on now, I just thought of another fish fact," Masya told them. "When I give the word stop running! Wow!" At this they all stopped running and waited. "Don't move, don't even breath."

They all watched as the shark passed them before it went around the corner.

"It's finally gone," Maylu sighed.

"I'm glade that's over."

"Now I have more of a reason to hate fish."

"Masya, what was that all about anyway?" Lan asked as he looked at the adult. "How come old razor mouth was after us in the first place?"

"Well, you see little kiddies it's fish fact 58," Masya answered. "Sharks don't only attack at the smell of blood, but also when they see movements and hear loud noises. We fouled the critter."

"I get it," Maylu said smiling. "The shark didn't attack us because we all stopped moving. Way to call it Masya."

"And here I thought fish facts where stupid," Lan told him.

"Well, it goes to show that you learn something new everyday," Masya stated. "Having a PhD in fishology finally paid off." Mana blinked a few times wondering if you can get a PhD for knowledge on fish. "Anything you want to know about out find fish friends just ask."

'Not happening,' Mana thought with a shudder as Masya laughed loudly.

Just then the shark reappeared making them all to scream before they started to run away.

"Why did you have to talk so loud?" Lan asked Masya.

"Shucks, can I help it if I have a strong speaking voice?" Masya answered in a form of a question.

...My Line...

Cabar and Glyde stood where they could look into the water while Megaman was getting by the viruses left and right.

"This liquid is slowing down my cyber response system," Megaman mumbled to himself as Cabar clasped her hands together. "I got to get to some place dry." The viruses just kept hitting before out of nowhere Megaman started to dodge them before jumping up. "Wind cycle over."

Cabar was at his side once he landed to make sure he was alright.

"Megaman are you alright?" Glyde asked as the blue navi tried to catch his breath when all of a sudden the viruses came together into one big one before rising out of the water. "Uh-oh mamma's home."

"The morphed into one big virus," Megaman gasped.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' thought Cabar with a sweatdrop.

"I thin we're going to nee stronger battle chips," Megaman went on making the red/dark violet navi roll her eyes without them noticing.

...My Line...

Mana was looking at her PET while she had her back pressed up against the wall behind her. Lan who was standing right next to her was also looking at his PET.

"Oh, no," Lan gasped, "the viruses have morphed." Mana felt the urge to face palm, but kept herself from moving. "I've got to hurry and download a battle chip to Megaman."

...My Line...

Cabar looked up when she heard the virus to see it's tentacles going after Megaman before she pushed him out of the way allowing the virus to lift her up into the air. Megaman looked up from the ground where Cabar had pushed him to see her trying to the fight the virus' hold on her and felt the feeling of dread and anger.

"CABAR!" Megaman and Glyde yelled in alarm.

...My Line...

"Cabar," the young crimson mixed amethyst eyed girl whispered in worry.

Lan looked at his friend knowing that she was worried for her navi who just saved his own before he closed his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with this robo reject!" Lan said loudly.

"Don't move Lan or unless you want to see the inside of it's stomach," Dex whispered next to him.

"I have no choice!" Lan told him. "I gotta do something! Megaman needs me to help Mana."

"You go on Lan," they all heard Masya say making them all to look over. "I'll act as a decoy and attract it's attention."

"You well?" Lan asked shocked.

"Masya, please don't do it?" Maylu and Mana asked.

"If you want to help Megaman this is the only way," Masya answered, "he's your isn't he? Along with that other Navi, Cabar was it?"

"But, Masya so are you," Lan answered.

"Don't worry," the Fishermen told them before he point to the fish on his apron. "I'm ain't no pink belly flabby fish. You know, why I'm in shape? It's thanks to a calcium rich diet." Mana moved to speak again, but Masya had already started to run. "Come on you big gluten! Catch me if you can!" Mana watched as the shark turned around to go after Masya. "After catching fish all these years it's only fire that have a shot at me! And who knows I might get a new fish fact!" They all watched as Masya and the Shark went around the corner. "Yahoo!"

"Masya no!" Lan yelled.

"The Robot Aquarium," Maylu spoke up. "That's where we got to go!" Upon seeing Lan's worried look Maylu decided to continue. "Don't worry Masya, can take care of himself!"

"But, well he make it?" Lana asked.

"I afraid we don't know for sure Lan, but anyways we have to go," Mana finally spoke up again. "We have to help Megaman, Glyde, and Cabar."

The others all nodded before they raced out of the alleyway.

...My Line...

"Come on!" Lan yelled as they neared the aquarium. "It's not that much further!"

"Look at all those stairs!" Dex complained as they reached the building.

Mana let out a gasp as a white squad appeared at the top.

"And that's no escalator," Lan added.

"With that eight legged road block we'll never get inside!" Maylu yelled in distress.

...My Line...

"I need your help Lan," Megaman mumbled to himself as both Glyde and him tried to help Cabar.

...My Line...

"Squid or no squid!" Lan yelled. "Megaman's out of time."

Mana and Maylu both gasped in horror as Lan ran up the stairs.

"No Lan!" Maylu yelled.

"Your an idiot Lan!" Mana followed Maylu with a yell of her own.

"You not going to put the squeeze on me!" Lan yelled at the squid before going under it.

...My Line...

Megaman and Glyde where knocked backwards after their 20th failed attempts to get Mana from the jellyfish virus' grip. Glyde could tell that Megaman was getting angrier by the minute before the blue navi's helmet glowed.

" _Old sea food is in for a surprise_ ," Megaman heard Lan's voice say. " _I'll down load a battle chip_."

"Great Lan," Megaman said with a smile. "I knew you'll make it."

" _Cybersword! Battle Chip In! Download Now_!"

"Time for some slice and dice," Megaman said once his arm turned into a sword before he jumped into the air cutting Cabar free. "Now let me cut you some slack!"

Megaman cut down the middle of the virus before he caught Cabar who was falling towards the ground. Once they where back on the ground Megaman let Cabar go who stood up and moved behind him.

"Excellent job Megaman," Glyde congratulated him.

Cabar gasped as she saw the virus heal itself while it's tentacles where growing back.

"Wow, that virus is a fast healer," Megaman breathed.

"It's growing more tentacles," Glyde gasped.

"Oh hell," Cabar sighed.

...My Line...

"Oh man, the Cybersword didn't work," Lan groaned as he closed his eyes before looking back at the PET.

...My Line...

Just then the virus glowed before a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Megaman, Glyde, and Cabar.

...My Line...

"No it's a tidal wave virus!" Lan yelled in shock and worry. "Megaman!" The brown haired boy looked at the battle chips in his hand. "We're sunk. The battle chips I have can't stop a tidal wave. What can I do? This is impossible." Just then out of nowhere something flew by him. "Huh?" Lan turned around to look behind him. "Whose there? Weird, nobodies there." Lan to look over to see that it was some kind of fish bone looking thing that had a battle chip hanging from it. "But, they made a special deliver." Lan took the battle chip off the thing before looking at it. "It's an Electrosword battle chip." Lan's face then light up. "Oh, right, that's it! Electricity. Hey, Megaman! I know it's weakness. Electrosword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

...My Line...

Cabar and Glyde looked over to see the Cybersword change into a different looking one with what looked electricity running through the blade.

" _Hows that for a shocker_?" Lana asked while the blue navi looked it in awe. " _Megaman, it's weakness is electricity. Zap it to 'em_."

"Right," Megaman agreed as he held up the sword only for the virus to keep moving out the way every time he points the sword at it. "It's to slippery!"

Only Cabar noticed the Navi from before jump out of the water from behind the virus.

"I'll take the air out of him."

To their surprise the virus just stayed in one place.

" _Now Megaman_!" Lan yelled. " _G_ _o for it_!"

"ELECTROSWORD!" Megaman yelled before finally deleting the virus.

"Well done, Megaman," Glyde congratulated. "Brilliantly executed."

Cabar smiled before before she went to hug Megaman making the blue navi to blush though there was a small noticeable smile on his face as Cabar let him go.

" _Your the man, Megaman_ ," Lan told him.

Cabar spun around when she heard some one land behind them to see that same Navi from before. Megaman and Glyde both turned around to see what had Cabar to turn around.

"I was able to sneak up on you while your back was turned," the Navi told them. "You've got a lot to learn Megaman."

"I don't care who you are," Megaman stated. "I'll take you on!"

Cabar let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"Easy, I'm no enemy of yours," the Navi said. "In a strange way we help each other win. I thought could handle them myself, but I guess I bit off more then I can chew, huh? It's a good thing you showed up. Thanks."

"I want to know one thing," Megaman told him. "Who are you?"

"You can call me, Sharkman," the navi answered, "till next time Megaman."

 **Sharkman logging out!**

"Sharkman?" Megaman asked. "I thought he was just a legend."

"We should be going as well," Cabar informed them.

"Yes, I agree," Glyde second. "I must get back to Miss Yai right away."

Megaman nodded before the three of them logged out.

...My Line...

"You think that'll look good in my room?" Dex asked as Lan walked back to them.

"Oh Lan," Mana breathed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," the brown haired boy answered.

"I've got to say that I'm impressed that you figured out how to beat the computer virus all by yourself," Yai told him.

"Yeah, well, it was Masya," Lan stated making them look confused. "That computer virus was a jellyfish, right? Which means it's cyber mass was mostly water so a virus with that much water just hates electricity. See what I mean?"

"Wow, Lan," Yai laughed. "You really were paying attention."

"Yeah," Lan agreed. "Who would have guessed that Masya's crazy self improvement training will actually come in handy."

"Lan," they all heard Megaman's voice before Lan pulled his PET. "I think there's more to Masya then meets the eye, don't you?"

Lan nodded his head before looking at the others.

"He's secrets to success," the brown haired boy said. "Exercise, eat well, and know your fish facts, well...I'm convinced. How about you guys?"

"Oh, I'm all for the whole eating well part," Dex agreed. "You think Masya has anymore of those fish crackers?"

Mana just rolled her eyes as the others laughed unaware of Lan looking at something.


	6. 6: Ice Ice Baby!

_**6: Ice Ice Baby!**_

 _ **Minata Namikaze**_ _ **:**_ ** _ **I don't own Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an NT Warrior**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then Mega**_** ** _ **m**_** ** _ **an and Roll would be together.**_** ** _ **I do, however, own**_** ** _ **Shada**_** **_**Wheeler,**_** **_**Isis Tyler,**_** ** _ **Mahado**_** ** _ **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,**_** ** _ **and Kalim Kaiba,**_** **_**the siblings Atem and Mana Mutou, and Cabar**_** ** _ **.EXE while a good friend of mine known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns**_** ** _ **Sanji Kaiba**_** ** _ **and**_** ** _ **Nocturne**_** ** _ **.E**_** ** _ **xe**_** ** _ **.**_** _ _ **So enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!**__

 _...My Line..._

The next day one could find Mana on her BMX bike instead of her skateboard, smiling as she paddled up to Dex next to Lan and Maylu.

"Hey there Dex," Lan greeted. "Up for another match later on?"

"Yeah if your up to losing again," Dex agreed before looking at Maylu. "Are you going to be there Maylu?"

"Sorry, got piano lessons," Maylu answered as she moved forward.

"What about you, Mana?" Dex asked.

"Singing lessons," Mana answered at once as she paddle forward to be next to Maylu.

It was then that out of nowhere a brown haired boy ran by Lan knocking the guy to the ground.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled over his shoulder while Mana and Maylu stopped to look back at Lan.

"Hey, you dropped something!" Lan yelled when got up holding a card in his hand. "Hey!"

"Founders, keepers, dude," Dex informed him.

"I think that was Tori from school," Maylu told them.

"Your right Maylu," Mana agreed as she looked to where Tory had vanished.

"Tori?"

"You know, his dad works a the Water Treatment Plant," Maylu answered. "Water Works."

"This must be a Water Works access card," Lan mused as he looked it.

Mana looked at a watch that was shaped like a dragon's head which was on her left wrist that her Father had gotten her the other day to check the time.

"I have to go guys," Mana told them. "My lessons start in 50 minutes." Mana started to paddle away from them heading for the rich part of town. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Later Mana!" Maylu and Lan yelled back as they watched her leave.

 _...My Line..._

Mana let out a sigh as she got off her bike outside of the door before she walked inside after putting it up. Atem looked up from a notebooks and text books when she walked into the living room before smiling at her.

"Did you have a good day at school, Imouto?" Atem asked.

"It was alright, Onii-sama," the crimson mixed eyed girl answered with a sigh before Atem went back to the packet making his Sister to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Homework?"

"Yup," the older sibling answered.

Mana rolled her eyes before she headed up the stairs to her room.

 _...My Line..._

Mana didn't see the reason why she was there as her Godfather made sure that they had two tanks of water in case of an emergency like this. Maylu had come over to her place, dragged her out of bed, ordered her to get dress, and then dragged her out of the house. So here she was paddling next to Maylu with Dex on the other side of her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Man, I'm never going to get through this line," she heard Lan's voice.

Mana let a smile appear on her face when the brown haired boy came into view.

"Hey, Lan!" Dex called out getting the young boy's attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lan asked.

"Not getting water like everyone else," Maylu answered.

"What?"

"It's really bad," Dex told him "The whole cities out of water and some people aren't taking it so good."

The three of them walked ground to the store window to see Masya freaking over there being no water which made them sigh.

"Let's go to Yai's place," Mana suggested.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other before smiling at the two tone eyed girl as they nodded. The four of them left the store heading for the rich part of town where Yai lives.

 _...My Line..._

"Hey guys," Yai greeted them. "You wanna go swimming?"

Mana laughed as she stood next to the youngest member of the group after the others told her the problem to which she was more then happy to help with.

"I think I've found the solution to our water problem guys," Lan said as he placed his jug of water down.

"Really?" Maylu and Dex asked.

"Yeah, everyone has to get a millionaire father," Lan answered.

"Exactly," Yai agreed. "Daddy put a reserve tank in the basement that holds up to a years worth of fresh water. Don't cha know?"

"Thanks for sharing some of it with us, Yai," Dex thanked. "Does your father want to adopt me?"

"Yeah, thanks Yai," Maylu agreed. "But, if they don't solve the problem soon then how will everyone else survive?"

"Hey, I have an idea," Lan said as he pulled out his PET. "Megaman, can ya check it out?"

"No can do Lan," Megaman answered. "The security in a place as important as Water Works is just way to heavy. We need a security license."

"Oh, well," Lan sighed.

"Guess what else my Daddy brought for me?" Yai asked before she lead them out of the mansion.

 _...My Line..._

"A level seven security license for Glyde," Yai finished once they got into the tree house.

"Seriously, adopt me?" Dex asked making Mana to roll her eyes.

" _Miss Yai_ ," Glyde spoke up as he appeared on a 3D screen. " _I have just arrived as the Water Works fire wall. I should be through momentarily_."

"Good job," Yai praised.

Glyde vanished for a while before reappearing.

" _Something must unusual is going on here_ ," he told them. " _T_ _he entire system board is frozen solid_."

"Frozen solid?" Lan asked.

" _Huh_?"

All their eyes widen when Glyde yelled in surprise before the picture went out.

"Glyde this isn't funny!" Yai yelled. "Come back!"

"He sounded like he was in trouble," Maylu pointed out.

"We better get to the Water Works and fast!"

"Your right," Yai agreed with Lan as she walked over to a sofa. "There's no time to waste!" Yai sat down on the sofa. "Quick sit down on the coach!" Lan, Maylu, and Dex looked over at the coach confused. "Mana set next to me."

"Huh?"

"Now!" Yai yelled as them.

Mana moved over to Yai and sat down next to her.

"Well, it is a nice coach," Dex said as he, Lan, and Maylu sat on the coach.

"Gate way three open up!" Yai said as she pushed in some buttons on a pad before set-belts appeared around them.

The sofa and coach fall through the floor making Lan, Maylu, and Dex yell in shock and fear. Once they all where lowered and brought up into a limo did Yai speak once the roof was closed.

"To the Water Works," she told the driver. "And make it snappy."

"Snappy it is Miss Yai," Driver said.

Everyone, but Yai and Mana groaned as the car took off at a fast speed before hitting the road.

"Wow, Yai, your furniture rocks."

"Security won't be anywhere near as strong if Cabar and I jack-in from inside the Water Works," Megaman explained to Lan.

"Then hopefully we can fix this thing," Lan sighed.

'Hang in there Glyde.'

…My Line...

The group of 5 ran behind the group of people yelling as the front desk workers to the elevator leading to the basement.

"We're going to the basement?" Dex asked.

"The storage tanks and the computer that controls them are down there," Maylu explained. "I saw them on the field trip last year."

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors open up they saw a robot standing in front of them making all 5 shout in shock.

"It's a security droid," Yai yelled in shock and fear.

"We can't fight it so what do we do?" Maylu asked.

"WE RUN!" Dex yelled.

"Hang on a second?" Lan asked as he walked forward.

"Lan, I don't think that's a good idea," Mana spoke up since they got there.

"Are you crazy?" Dex asked as Lan just stopped in the front of the robot. "I can't watch."

"It isn't even working," Lan told them after he had waved his hand in front of the robot. "Maybe because the central computers are down, but I guess you can still run if you want to Dex."

Dex walked up to Lan and the robot to get a closer look at it.

"This is for scaring us, rust-bucket," Dex growled as he came to a stop next to the robot before hitting it.

Mana groaned before glaring at Dex with the others when his hit cause it to come back on.

"OH, GREAT MOVE!" all four of them yelled at Dex before they took off running.

The four of them ran as Dex was stuck on it's back after the robot had took off after them. Lan and Mana gasped as they where picked up from behind by the droid.

"Let us go!" Lan yelled at it. "Let us go, I said!"

To the two tone eyed girl surprise the droid dropped her on the ground while it throw Lan who hit a door at the end of the hall. Looking back she saw that Dex had Gutsman stop it before walking up to the down Hikari.

"Are you alright Lan?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered as he sat up.

Both Lan and Mana looked over at the other side of the door to see two jack-in lets for PETs before they pulled their own.

"Jack-in Megaman!"

"Jack-in Cabar!"

" **Power up**!"

…My Line...

When both Netnavis appeared in Water Works' computer system, the two of them looked around.

"Creepy," Megaman sighed.

"No joke," Cabar agreed as she walked over to what looked an ice pillar. "I wonder what this is." The blonde haired Navi looked closer at the pillar before letting out a gasp. "Megaman, it's Glyde!"

Megaman looked over at Cabar before walking over to her to see that she was right.

"This does not look good Lan," Megaman spoke up as he looked at the frozen Glyde. "It looks like Antarctica in here. Some one froze all the circuits and that's why all the water supply has been cut off." Megaman placed a hand on the ice pillar that contained Glyde with worried green eyes. "Don't worry Glyde. I'll find who ever did this and stop them." Just then he noticed something in the ice, wrapped his arm around Cabar's waist, and then jump out of the way just as cold hit the area where they where standing. "You're the one behind all of this?" Cabar looked over to see a small Netnavi wearing Eskimo suite with brown eyes glaring at them. "Why would you want to take the whole town's water?"

"Chill out," the little Navi answered before he slammed his hand on the ground which made ice pillars appeared and surrounded Megaman and Cabar.

Megaman, however, created his blaster and managed to break through and by that time the little Navi had created a sword and was jumping at him. Megaman grabbed a hold of the blade held it in front of him for some time before he throw the Navi over into an ice pillar and walking over.

"That's enough," Megaman said. "Now unfroze everything."

"Huh?"

"Come on,"

"Oh, Megaman!" they heard a male voice call out to the blue Navi.

Both Cabar and Megaman turned around to see the same clown that they had face before.

"Wackoman!" they yelled in surprise.

"I have a little proposition for you," Wackoman said as he pointed at Glyde. "Keep talking and I'll delete your friend." Cabar growled as Wackoman laughed as the fact that they where helpless. "Iceman!"

Cabar's eyes widen as Iceman blow cold air towards Megaman and without thinking she pushed him out of the way before it hit her and froze her the same way as Glyde.

"No Cabar!" Megaman yelled from where he was pushed. Getting up quickly Megaman rushed over to the frozen Cabar before looking into her bright blue eyes with worry. Even though she was frozen, Cabar managed a small smile for Megaman before he had to jump away and hide from Iceman's attack. "Lan, Cabar's been frozen like Glyde!"

...My Line...

"Got it Megaman," Lan said before looking over at Mana who was looking at her PET with worry. "What if she gets deleted?"

"LAN!" Yai yelled when she saw Mana's eyes darken at the question.

"So she's been frozen?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah," Lan answered. "And Megaman can't do anything without risking both Glyde and Cabar getting deleted by Wackoman."

"Don't worry, Lan, Mana," Dex spoke up. "I'll take care of it." The bigger boy looked at his PET. "Alright Gutsman, I'm sending you in."

" _Leave it to me_ ," Gutsman told him.

Mana's head snapped up just as Dex pulled the cord for his PET out of the droid and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"DEX!" the 4 of 5 yelled as they started running away again.

...My Line…

Wackoman laughed as he stood in front of the frozen Cabar while Iceman looked down next to him while Megaman remained hidden worried for the girl and Glyde.

"Lan, come on," Megaman mumbled. "I could really use your help. Where are you?"

" _We kinda of a security droid after Megaman_ ," Lan answered.

The blue Navi let out a sigh as he figured that he better come up with something and fast.

...My Line...

The 5 of them kept running and it was Lan who noticed a pile of metal bars against the wall.

"Of course," he said before he put on speed till he was on the other side waiting for the others. "Hurry up!" The others all ran past him allowing him to knock the bars down on the ground making the security droid stop when it couldn't get over them. "Come on!" Lan turned around and smacked his butt. "Come and get me?" This, however, made the droid made so it started to kick the bars out of the way as it moved. "Uh-oh."

Lan took off running again and turned the corner to see the others at another door trying to get it open.

"It's no use," Dex told them. "The door's lock!"

"Lan," Mana said as she pushed Dex out of the way to look at the brown haired boy. "Where that card key?"

"Card key?" Lan asked before he realized what she was asking. "Right the card key. Got it." Lan pulled out the card as he walked up to them where he slid the card though the panel by the door. "It worked.

The group of 5 turned around when they heard the security droid by them.

"It's here!" Dex said before they all screamed and ran inside the room.

Once inside the room they quickly closed door behind them and Lan locked the door before they let out a sigh, but jumped when the droid started to bang on the door only for it start just 4 second after it started. The group quickly moved away from the door and hide behind some boxes where they could catch their breath.

"Whose there?" a male voice asked from inside.

"Whose there?" Dex asked as he stood up looking to where the voice came from.

"I'm Dr Floid, the chief engineer," the male said as the others where able to see him a bit.

"Dark Floid?" Lan asked confused.

"No way!" Maylu yelled in surprise. "Hey, do you happen to know a kid name Tori?" It was then that man walked into the light making her eyes widen. "Your tied up."

"Of course, I know him," Dr Floid answered. "I'm his Father and he's in big trouble. We have to help him." The others all looked at each other surprised. "Could you untie me now?" Mana stood up and walked over to him where she worked on getting the robe off of him before they moved outside once it was off. "OK, this guy won't bother you no that your registered.

Dr Floid stood behind the droid while the 5 kids stood in front of it watching him.

"Thanks," Dex thanked him. "We'll be toast without your help."

"To bad I could help my son," Dr Floid said. "I refused to do what World Three wanted so they tied me up and forced Tori to use Iceman to freeze the water supply. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me then Tori wouldn't be in danger."

"Come on," Maylu said as she looked over at Lan. "We have to help him save Tory from the evil clutches of World Three."

"What is it now?" Yai asked when they heard some of beep.

Dr Floid looked down at his watch worried.

"It's even more bad news, I'm sad to say," Dr Floid answered Yai. "It's been 24 hours since the system's been shut down which means that the bacteria are starting to die."

"Bacteria?"

"Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Yai asked Dex. "The point is that the bacteria is used to purified the water."

"I kinda knew that."

"The plant uses the good bacteria to eat the bad bacteria in the water," Maylu stated in a simpler term. "It get's rid of the bad stuff that makes you sick."

"If the bacteria dies then we'll have to shut down the plant for weeks," Dr Floid said. "And, the city won't have away of getting water at all."

"Just tell us what to do?" Lan asked him.

"I have an idea, but I need your help," Dr Floid answered. "We have to get water into the tanks."

"Sure could have brought my swim trunks."

"Dex!"

"We'll go with him and you look for Tori," Lan told Mana who nodded her head.

Lan and Dex went with Dr Floid while Mana, Yai, and Maylu ran towards the control room to see if Tori was there.

...My Line...

"Hey, Tori!" Maylu greeted when they saw that Tori was in fact in the control room.

"Remember us from school?" Yai asked. "We're here to save you."

"The rest of us are helping your Father," Mana informed him.

"My Father?"

...My Line...

"Try you luck," Wackoman said after he had made copies of himself. "Everyone's a winner."

Iceman glared at him before slamming his hand on the ground and making towers of ice appear which destroyed the copies of Wackoman.

"Hey, look out!" Cabar yelled from the ice cub she was frozen when she noticed Wackoman's ball coming at Iceman. Iceman looked behind him in surprise and was hit by the ball. "Wackoman! No!"

"Yeeeees!"

'Megaman, come on,' thought Cabar as she looked off to the side. 'You have to help Iceman.'

...My Line...

"You can do it Iceman!" Tori yelled. "Your stronger then this clown!" Mana flinched when Iceman was sent flying. "Come on Iceman!"

...My Line...

"How about a quick game of Deletion?" Wackoman asked as Iceman looked over at Cabar who was still frozen and his eyes widen.

"Hey!" a voice called making him look over to see Megaman. "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course I haven't," Wackoman answered before laughing. "I was just going to finish up with Iceman and then after deleting your friends, you were going to be next." Just then the ground in the cyber world started to shaking making Megaman and Wackoman look around. "What? What was that?" It was then that it dawned on him. "Oh no! It could be?" Iceman sat up and fired off some kind of golden blast at the frozen Cabar surprising Wackoman. "What? Oh no!"

Iceman gasped before both Cabar and Megaman appeared in front of him.

"Nice try Wackoman," Cabar stated as she had her hands on her hips.

"What!?" Wackoman yelled in shock upon seeing her. "Your not frozen!"

...My Line...

Maylu, Yai, Mana, and Tori watched as all the red areas on the computer screen returned to blue before facing another smaller computer.

"Alright!" Maylu yelled. "They filled the tanks!"

Mana walked up to the computer and jacked-in once again.

...My Line...

"You think you won?" Wackoman asked as the snow and ice vanished before he summoned two other wackos. "Guess again." One wacko fired off a stream of fire that Megaman and Cabar dodged though the blue Navi grabbed Iceman to get him out of the way. "Hey!" The two of them dodged a stream of water this time. "Quite that!"

" _Glade to have you back_ _Cabar_ ," Mana's voice said.

"Thanks."

" _Megaman_!" Lan's voice yelled. " _Blaster_!"

" _Aqua Tower_!"

" _ **Battle Chips in! Download**_!"

"Good choice Lan."

"This should do, Mana."

"Uh-oh!"

Megaman fired off a blast as the wackos while Cabar felt a power surge through her arm before she slammed her hand on the ground.

"AQUA TOWER!"

A tower of water knocked into Wackoman as his wackos were hit by the blast from Megaman's blaster.

"Time to finish this," Megaman stated before he looked up. "Pick a good one."

" _Well, here goes nothing_ ," Lan said. " _ElectroSword_!"

" _Can't let you have all the fun_ ," Mana stated with a smile. " _VenusSword_!"

" _ **Battle Chips in! Download**_!"

Megaman's right arm turned into a sword that has electricity running through the blade, however, the Navis and humans all got a shock when Cabar's left arm turned into a sword with a pink blade. Megaman shook off his shock before both he and Cabar shot forward with their swords.

"ElectroSword!"

Both Megaman and Cabar sliced through Wackoman's ball making him jump off as it was destroyed.

"I'll be baaaack!"

 _ **Wackoman, Logging Out!**_

Both Megaman and Cabar turned around once Wackoman logged out before running over to the down navi.

"Iceman, are you OK?" Megaman asked.

"I am now," he answered with a smile.

 _ **Iceman, Logging Out!**_

Cabar smiled as she looked over at Megaman who returned the smile with one of his own before they logged out as well.

...My Line...

"Thanks Megaman, Cabar," Tori spoke up. "I owe you one."

"Tori," Dr Floid called as he walked into the room.

"Dad?" Tori asked as he looked over, but he ended up looking away from him.

"It's ok, Tori," Dr Floid told him as he placed a hand onto Tori's head. "You did what you had, too."

"Your hurt."

"Your worth it Tori."

Tears started to fill Tori's violet eyes before he hugged his Father.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't want to do it, but they had you captured and..."

"It's not your fault Tori," his father told him as he hugged the boy back. "It's not your fault.

"He's right," Maylu said softly. "Your not the one to blame."

"Yeah," Lan agreed. "Point the finger at World 3, not at yourself."

"Someday, those guys are going to pay."

"Hey, listen," Dex spoke up. "Are we going to finally get something to eat or what?"

"DEX!"

...My Line...

"Thanks you guys," Tori thanked as Lan placed a hand on his shoulders.

...My Line...

"From now on, your on our side," Megaman told Iceman as they shock hands once the little Navi appeared. "If that's OK with you, I mean."

"It's more then OK with me," Iceman told him with a smile. "I owe you guys a million."

...My Line...

Mana walked next to Lan and Maylu as they headed for school when Tori ran up to them.

"What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Tori."

"Hello."

"How are you doing?"

"You guys what to come play at the Water Works later?" Tori asked.

"Nah-uh," all three answered at once.


	7. 7: Hot Tempers!

_**7: Hot Tempers!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: OK, I thought it'll be best to let you all know that I've decided to skip 'Game Off' cause to be honest I don't see the point of the episode at all. S _o enjoy the story. And plus Read and Review! Bye-bye!__**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, but Counting Sinful Stars owns **Sanji Kaiba** **and** **Nocturne** **.E** **xe** **.** while I do own  S **hada** **Wheeler,** **Isis Tyler,** **Mahado** **Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki,** **Kalim Kaiba,** the Mutou Siblings, and along with any Battle Chips that I've made up like VenusSword. **_

...My Line...

It was just before school and Mana was sitting in a chair in a hair salon getting her hair dried while Maylu waited for her in the waiting area. Without them and their Netnavis even noticing the drier over heated and when the stylist walked over to turn it off everyone there got a shock. Mana gasped in horror as her bangs and the back of her hair curled upwards. Maylu acted quickly by grabbing a green hat and handed it to Mana who as fast as possible put it on to cover up her hair after putting it up in a messy bun.

...My Line...

"Just be calm and maybe they won't noticed," Mana mumbled to herself as she walked through the halls of DenTech Academy.

Maylu, who was walking next to her, looked at the young Mutou worried for her before they walked into their classroom and over to their sets.

"Morning," Lan greeted them making Mana to gasp and placed her hands on the hat. "Hey, Mana, what's up with the hat?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I'm...trying a new style. All the top models are wearing them."

"Oh, that's some style," Lan said before his widen a bit. "Hang on a second!? Since when are you into fashion? Are you hiding something under there?"

"Um...no."

"Come on, spill it," Lan said with narrow eyes.

"Huh?" Mana asked. "Spill what?"

"Hey, what was that?" Lan asked all of the sudden as he pointed off to the side.

"What?" Mana asked as she and Maylu looked over to where Lan was pointing. "Where?"

Lan got an evil glim in his eyes before he snatched the hat off of Mana's head making her gasp as her hair fall from the bun and curled up. Lan blinked a few times in surprise while the two tone eyed girl placed her hands on her head with a blush. A smile made it's way on Lan's face before he started to laugh making both girls to glare at him.

"Hey, man," Dex said as he walked over to them looking at Lan. "What did you say to her?" He then looked over at Mana and noticed her hair. "What...happened to your hair?"

"The drier at the salon over heated and broke OK," Mana answered in embarrassment as Dex tried to keep from laughing. "You stop laughing!"

"Yeah, Lan," Dex agreed as he stopped and looked over at the brown haired boy. "Stop it. That's really mean. There's nothing wrong with Mana's hair."

At this Dex looked back at Mana and started to laugh again while trying to stop.

"Hey!" Mana yelled in outrage as her blush be came more pronounced. "Stop it you guys! It's not funny!" However, Lan started to laugh right out loud while Dex pinch himself to keep from laughing louder. "Your being immature and mean!" Mana had by that time had taken her hands off her hair. "It's not that bad!" A gasp could be heard from the two tone eyed girl before her hands where covering her hair again. "This is not happening." Glaring at Lan, Mana pushed past him and over the computer where Lan's homework was. Maylu let a smile appear on her face as she watched Mana delete Lan's homework. "You asked for it Lan."

With that the two girls walked away after Mana took back the hat and put it on.

...My Line...

"Oh, not good," Cabar sighed as they watched Miss Mari scold Lan about his homework.

"Defiantly not good," Megaman agreed. "Lan shouldn't have laughed at Mana. She has every right to be mad at him."

"That's true," Cabar agreed. "But, that's still no excuse her for deleting Lan's homework."

"You know what?" Megaman asked as the two of them looked at each other. "Maybe there's something we can do to help them."

"I agree," Cabar second with a smile.

"Kinda weird about that hair drier," Megaman said as he looked away in thought. "I wonder if World 3 had anything to do with it." He then looked back at Cabar. "Hey, Cabar, you were in the area when it happened. Did you noticed anything strange?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah, figures," Megaman sighed as he looked away again. "I doubt you would be able to see anything if you were looking."

Roll's bright green eyes widen as she and Gutsman stood next to the other two while Cabar's blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in anger. "Are you saying I'm useless?"

"What?" Megaman asked in surprise as he looked back at the blonde haired, blue eyed Navi.

"That was so rude," Cabar went on. "I can't believe you said that."

"Wait a minute," Megaman said in confusing. "I didn't say that!"

"After everything we've been through," Cabar continued. "How could you think of me that way?"

"What way?" Megaman asked. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, don't play dumb with me," Cabar growled before she looked at Roll and Gutsman. "Roll, Gutsman, you heard what he said right?"

"Yup," Roll answered with a nod.

"Yeah, but..."

"See, I told ya," Cabar said as she glared at Megaman. 'I'll show him whose useless.'

'I didn't say anything,' thought Megaman. 'What's the matter with her?'

"Come on, Gutsman, Roll," Cabar said as she grabbed Gutsman's bigger thumb. "Let's go."

Roll fell into steps with Cabar as the other blonde haired Navi pulled Gutsman along behind them.

"Gutsman's not feeling so good."

Megaman watched all three of them walk away in confusion.

"Fine then," he mumbled. "I guess two can play that game."

…My Line...

"I can't believe that Mana," Lan said as he eat a piece of toast while the TV was on.

"I can't believe that Cabar."

"It wasn't my fault that her hair was funny lookin'."

…My Line...

"Gutsman's happy that's over," Gutsman said as the three of them appeared in a different part of the Cyber World.

"How dare he call me useless?" Cabar asked. "How rude. From now on, Megaman can Netbattle alone as far as I'm concern."

"He not make you feel bad on purpose," Gutsman told her.

"Yeah," Roll agreed with him. "I'm sure that he didn't mean to say it like that." Roll felt bad for her fellow blonde knowing about the girl's crush on Megaman. "He just spoke without thinking. Kinda of like Lan does."

Cabar let a small smile appear on her face before it was whipped off when Torchman appeared in front of them.

"Torchman?" all three Netnavis asked in surprise.

"Guts," Gutsman moved to stand in front of the two girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy big boy," Torchman told him before he looked around. "Where's Megaman?"

"No idea," Cabar answered as she looked away with her eyes closed.

"Fine then."

All three fell into a fighting when Torchman raised his arm as if he was getting ready for an attack.

"Gutsman not what to do this."

"Here's a little something from Mr Match and me."

"Guts, Guts, Guts."

"Just stay calm," Roll whispered to Gutsman.

Torchman brought his arm out and to their surprise it turned out to be an email.

"Email?" Gutsman asked

"What's that for?" both Roll and Cabar asked.

"It's a message for Megaman," Torchman answered as he sent it over to Cabar. "Make sure he get's it."

"Gutsman get's you!" Gutsman yelled as he charged at Torchman who got away.

"Guess I might as well read it," Cabar said before she opened it. "It's a formal Netbattle challenge from Torchman and Mr Match." The blonde haired, blue eyed Navi kept reading before she blinked in confusion. "Turn up the heat?" She thought it over before both she and Roll gasped as it hit them. "Oh no. Their the ones behind all the trouble. They've been messing up our city and they ruined Mana's hair. Those creeps have got to be stop now."

The two girls looked at each other before nodding their heads and leaving with Gutsman right behind them.

...My Line...

"So it was Torchman?" Mana asked as she looked at her PET where Cabar now stood. "Are you sure about that?"

Mana, Maylu, and Dex where standing in front of a Wacko-a-Male game in the arcade where the two toned eyed girl and Dex where playing.

"Yes, I saw him, myself," Cabar answered.

"So that explains the drier burning up," Mana said in thought. "So he's challenging Lan and Megaman to battle?" A vain started to throb on her forehead. "Well, Lan seems to be good at getting people to be mad at him."

"Your right," Cabar agreed. "And Mr Match is still steaming over him winning their last Netbattle."

"Lan really did it this time," Mana growled as the vain was now visible.

"That letter was a challenge to a Netbattle," Cabar went on. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"We'll keep it and go in their place," Mana answered as she hit a mole.

"I was hoping you'll say that," Cabar said with a smile.

"That'll teach him to treat me like that," Mana said as she turned back to the game and started to hit the moles with fast and hard hits.

"OK, then," Dex said. "Gutsman and I will come and help."

"As well, Roll and I," Maylu agreed with a nod as she sweat dropped.

"Gutsman," Dex said as he looked at his NetNavi.

Gutsman sighed before he vanished to go get Lan and Megaman.

...My Line...

"So then why didn't we get this letter?" Lan asked Gutsman after he was told what was going on.

"Who cares?" Gutsman asked in answer. "Torchman's strong, but Cabar needs help."

"Cabar and Mana didn't want us to see this," Lan pointed out. "Maybe there's some reason they don't want our help."

"Their just being stubborn," Megaman told his NetOp. "Cabar can't battle Torchman alone. No matter what, we're all still a team."

"Your right," Lan agreed with him. "Let's do this." Lan pulled out the cord for his PET. "Jack-in Megaman! Power up!"

Without a waiting a minute longer both Megaman and Gutsman where off.

...My Line...

"I'm glade your here...uh...I mean...huh?" Torchman stumble around when he noticed that the one who came was not Megaman, but Cabar instead. "Wait a minute? Your not Megaman. Where is he? What about the letter?"

"I'm battling in his place," Cabar answered as she stood in front of him.

"That wasn't the deal," Torchman stated. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"Hoha," Torchman laughed. "Ridicules, you battle me?"

"First Megaman and now this guy," Cabar whispered to herself. "Nobody treats me that way and..." The yellow ends of the red string coming from her headband glowed briefly. "Get's away with it." Cabar moved back with a glare in place before she then turned to the side, kissed her fingers making a golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Cabar throw her arm out and letting go of the golden heart only for it to circle around her making it look like there was more of it. The heart shot towards Torchman and sending him to the ground when it hit him knocking the fire navi to the ground.

...My Line...

"That away!" Dex cheered. "Get him Cabar!"

"That's it," Maylu joined Dex. "Nice shot!"

"Those guys need to learn a lesson," Mana growled. "Like never, never, ever laugh at a girl's hair!"

Both Maylu and Dex moved away from Mana in a bit of fear.

...My Line...

"I'm going to teach you some manners!" Cabar yelled as she kissed her fingers making the golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Torchman, however, was able to dodge the heart. "Huh?"

To Cabar's surprise Torchman disappeared, but he then reappeared behind her.

"Pika boo," he said making her look behind her in surprise. "Hehehe." Torchman laughed as he kicking Cabar onto the ground. "That was a short lesson. Is class over already?" Cabar glared up at him from her place on the ground as Torchman stood in front of her. "Some friend standing you out here by yourself. Megaman is nothing, but a coward." Cabar glare darkened as Torchman raised his arm and pointed it her. "Now it's time for you to pay the price."

...My Line...

"Watch out Cabar!" all three 11-years-old yelled.

...My Line...

"To bad Megaman isn't here to see this," Torchman told her as flames sparked in his arm cannons. "I would have liked to see his face."

However, before he could fire, a blast from the side moved it away from Cabar.

"Huh?"

Cabar despite being confused got up and went to stand away from Torchman and behind the new arrivals.

"Ah?" Torchman asked as he looked over. "You!"

'I don't understand,' thought Cabar in confusion as she looked at Megaman. 'How did he know where to find me?'

"So hero, you decided to show up?" Torchman asked him.

...My Line...

"Megaman?"

...My Line...

" _Nice of you show_ ," they heard Mr Match's voice say. " _A_ _lright Torchman! He's all yours! Do you stuff_!"

"With pleasure!" Torchman said in reply before he charged as Megaman. The blue did the same and Torchman jumped into the air and lifted up his arms. "Fire Arms!"  
Megaman dodged the blast of fire and also jump into the air where he pointed his blaster at Torchman.

"Mega Buster!"

As Megaman fired off rounds, Torchman dodged them while still in the air before both Netnavis landed on their feet on the ground.

"Kid's got some heat, but not enough," Torchman mumbled to himself before he slammed cannon arm on the ground. "Fire Tower!"

A tower of fire head right for all three of them, but they where able to dodge by jumping to the side. Cabar looked up to see another Fire Tower coming at them.

" _Aqua Tower! Battle Chip in! Download_!"

"Take that!" Cabar yelled as she slammed her hand on the ground.

Both the Aqua and Fire Towers collided and destroyed each other.

"Good shot," Megaman praised.

"Only a miner set back," Torchman told them. "I've got plenty of fire left." Torchman once again slammed his cannon arm on the ground. "Fire Tower!"

Cabar stared in shock along with Megaman and Gutsman.

...My Line...

"How are we going to put out that flame?" Mana asked in worry.

Maylu and Dex nodded in agreement with her.

...My Line...

Megaman was the first to dodge followed by Gutsman and then Cabar, but the moment Cabar landed another Fire Tower was heading her way.

"Huh?"

Cabar looked at the tower of fire that was heading right for her in fear and unable to move.

"Cabar, look out!" Megaman yelled as he pushed her out of the way.

However, he was unable to get out of the way in time and was hit.

"No, Megaman!" Cabar yelled in shock and worry.

"Ooh, I'll say your well done, crispy even," Torchman stated with a smirk. "Is that all you've got?"

"No way," Megaman answered as he struggled to get up. "This battle's not over yet."

Cabar gasped when Megaman fall back to the ground unable to move.

"Don't give up!"

" _Finish him off_!" Mr Match ordered Torchman.

"Oh yeah," Torchman agreed. "Three for the price of one! What a deal!"

Torchman for the fourth time slammed his cannon arm on the ground only this time it was both which caused a tsunami made of lava. Cabar and Gutsman looked up from their place next to Megaman who also looked up to the tower of lava heading their way.

"What are we going to do?" Gutsman asked as the flames headed right for them.

'This is all my fault,' Cabar thought as she looked at Megaman who was glaring at the towering wall of lava. 'Megaman got hurt because of me. I have to do something.' "Mana! Send me another Aqua Tower Battle Chip!"

" _OK,_ _but it didn't work last time!_ "

"Please just do it!"

" _Here it comes then_ ," Mana told her with a sigh. " _Aqua Tower! Battle Chip in! Download_!"

Torchman on the other side of the lava wall laughed.

"Here comes my flame tsunami. Burn baby, burn baby, burn."

Cabar stood up once she felt the power of the battle chip surge through her arm.

"Gutsman scared."

"Gutsman get a grip!" she order him as she moved over to stand behind the big guy, "I need your help! Hold still!" Cabar slammed her hand on the ground for a second time. "Gutsman Aqua Tower!"

Gutsman yelled a bit in surprise as a rush of water hit him in the back and sent him forward towards the tower of fire.

"Mission Accomplish," Torchman said. "Might as well log out." He lifted his arm getting ready to leave when he noticed something was off. "Huh?" To his surprise Gutsman came rushing through the fire wall being pushed by water before he was hit by the big Navi. "What a way to burn out."

" _Log out before it's to late_!" Mr Match yelled when he noticed Torchman's Navi mark was damaged.

 **Torchman, Logging out!**

Cabar went over to Megaman and helped him up.

"Thanks," he thanked her as she let go allowing him to stand on his own. "I guess I owe you one."

"Thanks for coming," the blonde haired navi thanked as she blushed. "Sorry about the email."

"No big deal," Megaman said with a smile as he also blushed while he looked over at her. "We always battle much better as a team." He looked away for a bit. "I'm glade I came." He looked back at her. "Hey, I'm sorry that I'd hurt your feelings."

Cabar looked over at him with a smile while still blushing.

"Good idea Cabar, but the next time warn Gutsman," Gutsman said as he walked over, but stopped when he saw Cabar and Megaman laughing. "Megaman talking to her? Gutsman doesn't understand. One minute they are mad and the next they are happy. So confusing."

...My Line...

"What a relief," Dex sighed before he sat in a chair that rolled back.

"There you are!" Lan called as he slammed the door open knocking Dex away.

"Hi Lan," Mana greeted as she turned around.

"Ah, so your OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Mana answered. "Why?" A smile made it's way on her face. "Why do you ask that? Were you worried about me?"

"Um, well..."

"So you came here to rescue me?"

"Whatever," Lan mumbled as he looked with a blush. "What do you mean?" Lan looked back at her without the blush. "No way I would do that!"

"No way, you would do that?" Mana asked in shock before she narrowed her eyes. "Aren't I worth it?"

"Cut it out!" Lan yelled at her. "I was trying to do you a favor!"

"Some favor!" Mana yelled back. "I don't recall asking you to come!"

"You impossible!"

"And your a stubborn typical pain in the neck boy!"

"Hey, is there some kinda of problem here?" Dex asked he back over dizzy.

"Are you being mean again?" Maylu asked as she also walked up having gone to help Dex.

"QUIET!" both Mana and Lan yelled at them.

"OK, I'll be leaving now," Dex said in panic while Maylu jumped in surprise.

...My Line...

Megaman let out a sigh as he was on a small screen in Cabar's PET.

"Just when I thought everyone was getting along again," he told Cabar.

"Arguing is healthy for ya," she told him as she smiled. "That means it's a close relationship."

"Well, they are healthy," Megaman stated making her to giggle.

...My Line...

"LAN HIKARI!" Mana yelled at him as Maylu and Dex stood as far away from them as possible. "I swear you are the most insensitive, unfeeling, ridicules boy in the entire world! No, the entire universe."

"Oh yeah?" Lan asked as the same time. "You don't know what your talking about! How can you say that to me?" Mana just throw more insulting words at Lan. "GAH! GIRLS!"


	8. 8: The Yoga Warrior!

_**8: The Yoga Warrior!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or YuGiOh!, but Counting Sinful Stars owns Sajni Kaiba and . while I do own Shada Wheeler, Isis Tyler, Mahado Ishtar, Aika "Ai" Yuki, Kalim Kaiba, the Mutou Siblings, and along with any Battle Chips that I've made up like VenusSword._**

...My Line...

Mana rushed out of the door of her home with her skateboard in hand and across the yard to where Maylu and Lan where waiting for her.

"Hey, guys," she greeted. "Sorry, I'm late." The younger Mutou placed her skateboard on the ground. "My Mother was spazing over my choice of joining the N1 Grand Prix."

"Uh, why?" Lan asked confused started down the road. "It's just a normal tournament."

Mana looked over at Lan with a small smile.

"If you've been through the stuff that both my Parents and Godparents have been through when they were teens then you'll understand why," was her answer before she moved on ahead.

...My Line...

The three 11-year-olds rushed down the street of Dentech and ended up running over Higsby.

"I can't believe how late we are," Lan groaned.

"It's your fault," Maylu scolded him. "You took to long to get ready."

"I'm sorry," Lan apologized. "I just lost track of time."

" _Actually, he was Netbattling_ ," Megaman added. " _And he would have won too if he hadn't dropped that chip into the sock drawer_."

"Hey, a guy's got to practice whenever he can, right?" Lan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Maylu answered. "All I know is that we're late and you were the one who wanted to get together to train for this computation."

Lan just smirked while Mana rolled her eyes at this before she pushed her skateboard to go faster. The three of them where just about to pass the arcade when Lan came to a stop when he heard noise coming from inside.

"Wow," he breathed as they came to a stop. "What's going on in there?"

"I don't know," answered Maylu.

"Shouldn't we keep going Lan?" Mana asked.

"Wait here," Lan told the two of them. "I want to see whose battling."

"But, Lan what about our training?" Maylu asked as the brown haired boy went inside the building.

Both girls looked at each other before letting a sigh each and it was Maylu who checked the time. With a nod towards the building, the two of them walked inside and up to Lan with smiles.

"Guess what?" Maylu asked. "As of now, you are differently going to be late."

"OH!" Lan yelled. "NOT AGAIN!"

" _No comment_ ," Megaman laughed a bit. " _Roll, Cabar, and I are going on ahead. We'll see you later OK_?"

"Alright," sighed Lan.

Mana and Maylu were glaring at Lan as they left the arcade after their Netnavis went on ahead of them.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the three Navis to turn up in the Computer System of Yai's tree house. After the greeting, the group of 5 Navis gathered around to watch a TV show that was about to come on.

"Show's starting," Gutsman cheered. "Me love Yahoot."

"I must say, I feel kinda of silly," Glyde said with a smile. "I never thought I find myself so intrigue with a Human Television show."

"We deserve some fun," Megaman pointed out. "Don't we?"

"Sure," agreed Roll. "And besides Yoga is good for ya."

Cabar stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest just looking annoyed.

'Maybe I should have stayed with Mana,' she thought with a sigh.

" _And now Yoga Master to the ma_ _x_ _es the amazing Yahoot_!"

'Dear RA, help me?' Cabar couldn't help, but think.

" _Welcome my friends to another episode of Yoga with Yahoot_ ," an African male greeted those watching. " _Time to do something kind for you body and mind. I very glad you could make it. Yoga is an ancient art, a method for well being. So fall my instructions that relax and release your mind. Make new friends, influence people, get better grades, and even change the weather_."

'It's ancient alright,' thought Cabar as she rolled her eyes. (I'm apologizing right now to all of you who love Yoga. I just never really saw the importance of it so please forgive me.)

" _Anything is possible_ ," Yahoot finished his explanation. " _Everybody ready? Let's begin. Are first poss is called the grasshopper_." Cabar sweatdropped when she noticed that her navi friends were actually performing the possess much to her embarrassment. " _Makes your skin beautiful. And now the crane poss exactly for waking you sleepily heads. Next to the pig poss guaranty to raise your allowance. The begging dog, good for avoiding trouble and getting table scraps. Hahaha, Yoga humor_." All Cabar could do was roll her eyes again as she kept herself from face palming. " _The Humming bird. Master this one and people would bring you followers and sweets_."

'Where is Mana, Lan, and Maylu?' the blue eyed blonde thought in annoyance. 'The sooner they get the sooner we can get to training and turn this show off.'

" _And now the moment you've all been waiting for armadillo poss. Great for consecrating in the N1 Grand Prix_ ," Yahoot went on.

...My Line...

"That's what I'm taking about," Dex cheered.

"Oh, yeah," cheered Yai. "Bring it on, Yoga man."

...My Line...

Cabar's eyes narrowed as she got a bad feeling when she heard Yahoot hum. Moving to stand with the others, blue eyes narrowed even more when the video screen showed a Netnavi instead of Yahoot.

" _Greetings_ _foolish_ _Human_ ," the Navi greeted. " _Welcome to a game of magic that I've created for you_."

'Magic?' was her main thought. 'What?'

" _Posing like animals, I hope you had fun_ ," the Navi started to rhythm. " _Now let's see how it feels to really be one? Look into the eyes of magic_."

The Netnavis closed their eyes just as the bright light appeared.

...My Line...

"My bad," Lan apologized when he opened the door with Maylu and Mana right behind him. "I'm sorry that we're so late." The three of them walked into room where the TV was and got a surprise when saw Yai and Dex glaring at them and acting like animals before chasing them out of the tree house. "Ow. Hey, knock it off! Stop it I mean it." Lan looked back and yelled in surprise at seeing his two friends chasing them. "Dex is a gorilla and Yai's a cat. Megaman, an idea on what's going on?"

...My Line...

"We were watching Yahoot's TV show when his Netnavi Magicman took over the airwaves," explained the blue Navi. "He used the television single to transmit a high power light wave. Some how he managed to hypnotized everyone watching the show into thinking that their animals."

" _Are you serious_?" Lan asked in shock.

"Oh, dear," Glyde panicked. "My poor sweet Yai."

"Dex is baad," added Gutsman.

Cabar rolled her eyes as she watched the chase.

"And this is why I don't let Mana watch shows like that," Cabar stated.

" _And I am ever glad for that_ ," Mana informed.

...My Line...

"I knew that those two are wild, but this is ridicules," Lan yelled as they continued to run into the city were every human being was asking like animals. "Are we the only ones who weren't watching that show?"

"Sure looks that way," Maylu answered. "We've got to do something Lan!"

Mana looked around as the three walked through the city and almost face plated when she noticed her older brother actually acting normal.

"Atem!" she called out making tri-color haired boy to look over at her.

"Mana!" he called back as he ran over to them. "Oh, thank goodness that your safe and not acting like an animal."

Both Lan and Maylu looked back and forth from the two siblings having seen the family resemblances between the two.

"So Mana, who is this?" Maylu asked as she looked the other Mutou over.

Mana looked back at her two friends with a smile.

"Lan, Maylu, I like you two to meet my Older Brother," she told them. "Atem Mutou."

"Nice to meet you," her two friends greeted.

Atem just nodded his head before looking at his Sister.

"Do you know what's going on here?"

"Everyone was watching that Yoga show with Yahoot when his Netnavi Magicman took over and hypnotize everyone so that they think their animals," answered the youngest Mutou.

"Hold on," Maylu spoke up. "How come your not acting like an animal right now as well?"

Atem looked at the red head making the young girl to blush as he thought on how to answer.

"I was in Domino City for a Duel Monster Tournament and I just got back," he stated.

Mana nodded her head knowing that her Brother was more into the Duel Monster card game then Netbattling just like how she was the opposite of him when it came to the two. It didn't mean that he couldn't Netbattle and she was one hell of a Duelist seeing as only her Father, Godfather, Uncle Joey, Uncle Marik, and Atem could defeat her.

"Go check on Kaa-san and Tou-san," Mana stated. "We'll see what we can do about this mess."

"Got it," he agreed. "Do be careful imouto-chan."

"Hai Onii-chan."

The three of them watched as the older Mutou sibling left them to head to his home to see if his parents where acting like animals or were normal.

"LAN!" Maylu yelled suddenly. "It's that Miss Mari?"

Both Mana and Lan looked over to where Maylu was looking and saw Miss Mari in the tree with a bored look in her eyes.

"Look at her eyes," Lan explained. "That blank stare. It's like she's not even human any more! She's creeping me out."

Just then they saw Sal jumping by them making them all stare.

"Oh, Sal thinks she's a Kangaroo!"

"Higsby has turned into some kind of tree beetle! Hope he doesn't bite."

Just then they all heard a noise making them look up to see Miyu soar over.

"It looks like Miyu's a flying squirrel that can actually fly! She better figure out how to land."

Just then Masya came slithering up to them which freaked the two girls out.

"Get away from us!" Maylu yelled.

"Gross!" Mana added. "What is he?"

"Some kind of snake?"

"I guess," Lan answered. "Wait a minute. Look at how his moving. He's not a snake, he's an eel. Even when he's hypnotize he's got fish on the brain." The three NetOps looked around the city in worry. "Why would Yahoot and Magicman do this anyways? Got to be World 3. But, how can we help all of this people when their minds are controlled by the TV."

…My Line...

"That's it!" both Megaman and Cabar stated as they watched what was going on.

"Magicman would have had to Jack into the TV broadcasting to be able to take over the station," Megaman explained.

Both Megaman and Cabar looked at each other before nodding.

...My Line...

"Right, Megaman," agreed Lan. "That's where we'll find them! Magicman must still be inside the computer there!" Both Lan and Mana started to look around the place for an area to jack in. "Got to plug in!" Without a second thought, the two of them run over to a restaurant and inside. "Hello! Anybody here?" Just then he noticed a cash raster and the two rushed over to it. "Alright! This should do. Jack-in Megaman!"

"And Cabar!"

" **POWER UP**!"

...My Line...

Both Megaman and Cabar moved quickly through the net heading for the TV Station.

...My Line...

"Ok, their in," Lan stated as he turned around. "Now for the TV Station."

Upon hearing a sound, Mana spun around just in time to see three males on all fours heading their way while growling at them.

"Oh, this is bad," she freaked out.

"Wow, wolf people," Lan added.

...My Line...

" _This is getting ugly out here_ ," Lan told the two Navis. " _Megaman, where are you two_?"

"Almost there!" he answered his NetOp. "We're about to enter the main computer."

Then to their surprise a red blur shoot past them taking Megaman by surprise while Cabar was praying to every Egyptian god she knew that it wasn't who she thought it was.

...My Line...

"Who was that back there?" Megaman asked in surprise when they arrived in the main computer. "Some body pass us with incredible speed!"

"No idea," Cabar answered him. 'I just hope that it's not...'

"Glade you could make it," they head Magicman's voice. "What took you so long?" Just then Magicman's face appeared around them. "Despite what I've heard, you don't look so strong."

"Magicman," growled the blue Navi.

"Nice to meet you at last," greeted the magic wielding Netnavi. "You have angered World 3 and that has earned you the right to Netbattle with me. I've got surprises for you as you'll soon see!"

"Bring it on! So you do work for World 3."

"Ah, yes, my blue friend," agreed Magicman. "I'm afraid that I do. However, I'm much more powerful then what you're use to."  
"Alright, I'm here," Megaman informed him. "What do you want with me?"

"You and I have a game to play," Magicman answered. "Now that DenTech City is disarray and Yahoot well make it stay that way."

"I hate freaks like these two," sighed Cabar as she moved to stand back to back with Megaman.

"Agreed."

...My Line...

Mana gasped when she got cornered by one of the three wolf humans as well as Lan. However, to their surprise Dex and Yai appeared out of no where and attacked the wolf humans.

"Thanks," Lan thanked them as he walked up while Mana just stood where she was. "Are you guys better now?" The two of them looked over at the boy and continued acting like their animals. "I guess not."

"Lan, Mana, you two are still normal!" Maylu yelled as she run up to them. "You both had me worried for a minute there."  
"They seem to be calm now," Lan pointed out to the red head.

"Yeah," Maylu agreed. "Check this out." She pulled two items out of nowhere and moved towards their two friends. "Here you go." She handed over a fish and banana to them. "They'll help us for food." All Mana could do was sweatdrop and knew that she would never be able to look at anything with magic abilities the same way again or even learn magic. "They'll do just about anything if you train them properly."

"I guess the power of the stomach is greater then the power of the mind," Lan laughed.

Just then another wolf man appeared growling at them before he howled and more of them appeared.

"I wish I brought my duel disk," sighed Mana.

"Looks like the wolf pack is little bigger then we thought," stated Lan.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Mana quipped.

Dex then turned around and started to pound on his chest while growling before he started to point to the door.

"I think he's saying that they'll handle the wolf guys," Maylu informed them. "Come on, Lan, Mana, we should get over to TV Station."

"Then let's go," Lan agreed. "Megaman's waiting for us."

"Right."

The three kids took off for the door.

"Thanks guys."

...My Line…

"Nice pictures," Megaman told Magicman as he fired off his Megabuster while Cabar attacking with her own main attack. "Why don't you come out and show yourself?"

"Oh, but I'm here," Magicman answered. "Can't you see? Every one of these is me. If looking at me is what your desire then you'll just have to know where to fire! Think you can? MEGAMAN!"

Cabar looked around the videos before closing her eyes so she could focus on using her hearing and other senses to try and find Magicman.

'I can do this,' thought Megaman. 'I just have to focus.' Both Cabar and Megaman turned towards a different area and attacked which made Magicman to appear. "Yeah, found him."

"Very impressive," Magicman told them. "You trusted your other sense through my electromagnetic defenses." Cabar just rolled her eyes. "Now let's see if you let them slack when I unleashed a virus attack!"

It didn't take long before there were a lot of viruses.

"That's an awful lot of viruses," Megaman told him. "Why don't you battle me one on one?"

"I'm just giving you something to blast," answered Magicman. "Don't worry, I'll save the real magic for last. Attack! Now Megaman don't turn your back!"

Cabar once again closed her eyes when she noticed that she wouldn't be able to read the viruses moves.

"I can't read their moves!" Megaman yelled in surprise before the two were attack by the viruses.

Cabar quickly grabbed hold of Megaman's arm and jump out of the way of the blast. Once she let him go before she then turned to the side, kissed her fingers making a golden heart appear from the kiss, and grabbed it.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Cabar throw her arm out and letting go of the golden heart only for it to circle around her making it look like there was more of it. The heart shot towards the viruses and started to delete a good number of them.

"Huh?" Megaman blinked in surprise unable to believe what just happened. The blue Navi then looked over at his friend and his eyes widen when he saw that her eyes were close. "What the?"

Cabar continued to listen and feeling the vibrations around her before she quickly pushed Megaman out of the way and jumped up as well. The blonde Navi then lifted her arm up into the air as the tip of her pointing finger glowed a golden color.

"Venus…Crescent Beam!"

Moving her arm to point at the viruses a beam of golden light shot out of the tip of her finger before she spun around while using the beam to delete the viruses.

"How is she doing that?" Megaman asked himself as he stared in awe of her. 'She truly looks like the Goddess of Love and Beauty that's for sure.'

"Megaman!" she called out to him. "Leave the Viruses to me and go take care of Magicman!"

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes."

With a sigh the blue Navi nodded before realizing that her eyes were still closed.

"Alright," he agreed before rushing off.

Just then they felt their NetOps plugging in and both felt relief at this.

" _Megaman, we made it_ ," Lan told him. " _We're plugging into the Station_ _s computer_ _now_." Making both Megaman and Cabar to smile. " _Area Steal! Battle Chip In_!"

" _Venus Shield and V-Sword! Battle Chips In_!"

" _ **And Download**_!"

Megaman vanished with the use of Area Steal while Cabar right arm turned into an orange colored blade while her left arm turned into a golden color planet symbol.

"Right on," Cabar smiled before she jumped up and slashed at the Viruses quickly.

"Wha-What?" Magicman stuttered. "He disappeared! That's weird and impossible. I'm not through fighting! Now where are you hiding!"

...My Line...

"It worked," Lan sighed. "He's safe. There you go Megaman. It gave a little extra space and time."

" _Way to go Lan_ ," Megaman told him with a smile. " _Good thinking_."

"Now Magicman hasn't seen where you are just yet, but we're going to have to move to beat him," Lan informed.

" _Oh, but I can see you_ ," a male voice told them.

"Who said that?" Lan answered. "Yahoot is that you? Where are you hiding?"

" _I'm in here_ ," answered Yahoot before lights came on and Lan went to the window only to gasp.

"Man, that's one big chair tree," glupped Lan.

" _That was impressive trick, but you won't win_ ," Yahoot told them.

"What do we do now?" Maylu asked.

"Big phonie," growled Lan. "I think it's time to knock him down a few pegs."

Mana looked back at her PET before she looked at three Battle Chips that she had pulled out with a picture of a whip that looked like the planet symbol for Venus.

"Already C?" Mana asked her Navi quietly. "We only have one shot at this."

" _Ready when you are Mana_ ," Cabar told her just as quietly. " _Let's try the Program Advance_."

"Venus Whip! Battle Chips In! Triple Download!"

...My Line...

Cabar smiled as the Shield and Sword that she was using disappeared before a chain made out of hearts and was orange in color appeared around her.

"Venus..." Cabar called out as she pointed at the viruses again. "Love Me Chain!"

The chain shot at the Viruses and deleted the rest of them before she turned to watch Megaman's fight with Magicman. She then gasped when Magicman caught Megaman's WideSword and the blue navi couldn't pull away from him.

"Lan!" she Megaman call out. "I can't get away."

"You want to get free?" Magicman asked. "I can help you with that. Here take this, you little brat!"

Out of the gem on top of Magicman's forehead and nailed Megaman which sent him flying.

"Megaman!" she yelled in worry.

"Your a worthy opponent," Magicman told him. "It's almost tragic, but it's almost time to unleash my real magic."

"MEGAMAN!" Cabar yelled.

"Magic Fire!" yelled Magicman as a blue stream of fire headed for Megaman, but a red beam stopped it to a lot of peoples surprise. "What Happened? It's coming back and even I can't survive this attack!"

"Mana, I need..."

" _I know_ ," Mana interrupted. " _Here it comes_." Cabar wrapped her chain around her waist. " _MoonBlade, LoveSword, V-Sword! Battle Chips In! Download_!"

Cabar's right and left arms turned into the first two swords before she then held them out in front of her allowing a different blade to appear in her hands, however, the blade looked rusted.

"ArtemisBlade!" Cabar yelled.

" _Here comes another Battle Chip for ya_ ," Mana informed. " _MoonLight! Battle Chip In! Download_!"

A full moon appeared above Cabar before a beam shot from it and hit the blade in her hands. Then with a shatter the rusty blade looked new with a silver glow coming from the it's silver metal. Cabar then pulled off her chains from her waist.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she yelled as it shot at Magicman and tieing him up. "Now I hope this end's it." She then jumped up into the air with the blade raised over her head. "ArtemisBlade!"

Cabar slashed down with her blade and left a mark on Magicman just as his own attack hit him.

" _Magicman jack out now_ ," Yahoot ordered. "Before it's to late."

"Yes Yahoot," agreed Magicman. "As you say. Beware Megaman for I'll be back some day!"

 _ **Magicman Logging Out!**_

Cabar quickly jumped over to Megaman as he tried to get to up.

"What happened?" the blue navi asked.

...My Line...

Mana quickly moved out of the computer room when she noticed that Lan was in room outside of the window.

"So how about it?" a familiar male voice asked. "Are the rumors true or what?"

'Oh, great,' sighed the tri-color haired girl. 'Him.'

"Hi, I..um...what do you mean?" she heard Lan asked.

"People say that your a pretty good Netbattler," the other male informed him. "I just came to check out the compaction. Got to say I didn't expect to have send Protoman in to save your Navi."

"Wait, you save Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Ha," Mana laughed. "Check out the compaction? Yeah right." A pair of really bright blue eyes looked at her. "Long time no see, Chaud."

"Mana Mutou," Chaud said in a form of greeting. "Still got those moves I see." The young Mutou just growled at him and not for the hundredth time wondered what her Godsister saw in him. "I think I know now." He then looked back at Lan. "It would seem that Mana and Cabar are the ones that the rumors should be about."

...My Line...

"So your the famous Protoman," Megaman said once he standing. "It's good to finally meet you. By the way nice technique. Maybe I can borrow that chip some time."

"Yeah, right, whatever," Protoman stated as he looked away. "Just considered this one a gift kid. I hope you fight better next time." He then looked over at Cabar, who was trying to set him on fire with her glare. "And not to have to have Cabar come in to save you."

He then logged out afterwards.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" Cabar exploded making her blue friend to jump in surprise.

Megaman looked at her in surprise and fear.

"Huh, Cabar..."

"Seriously what does Onee-sama see in him!?" she growled.

Now Megaman sweatdropped before laughing nervously.

"Oh, boy," he sighed before the both of them where jacked out.

...My Line…

Lan watched as Mana quickly left before he followed Chaud to the roof of the Station to talk to him.


End file.
